Twelve Weeks of Ikarishipping
by kamitori
Summary: 12 drabbles for ikarishipping. Expect a drabble once a week for 12 weeks. Centered on ikarishipping and "Fate" torturing Shinji....and yes, my updates are so unfrequent that the drabbles don't live up to the title anymore.
1. Week 1

**Twelve Weeks of Ikarishipping**

**Week One:** Ticklish

**Genre: **Humor/Fluff

**Rating:** K

**AN:** Inspired by a little chat between Rayon1-san and I. lol...if Shinji was ticklish...oh the torture...**-insert evil laugh here-**

SOOOOOOOOO...anyways, this is a little drabble series that I've decided to do, even though I should REALLY be updating _Coincidence?_, _Upside-Down World_, and _Running Blood_, as well as some other stories that are in need of updating...

ANYWAYS: This drabble series will only have twelve chapters, sadly. Kind of also inspired between the song, "Twelve Days of Christmas" (even though that was, what, two months ago? A YEAR ago?). However: NO, it won't go to the song since Christmas already passed, and I will be updating once a week with a new chapter, for twelve weeks, so all of you faithful ikarishipping fans who have been with me since day one when I first posted the/my first ikarishipping story on here (_Coincidence?_) can look forward to twelve weeks of ikarishippy-ness from moi!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon, sadly...or the idea for this fic...or "The Twelve Days of Christmas"...

**Summary:** Hikari was training for the upcoming contest when Shinji gets hit by an attack gone awry. Spoilers for the current running Japanese episodes. Glossary for all the Japanese terms at the end.

* * *

**Week One: **Ticklish

"Okay, Ebipom! Swift, now!"

Hikari grinned as her newly gained Ebipom executed a perfect Swift attack, the stars spiraling in perfect sync only to clash together in the end to create mini fireworks that sent sparkles everywhere after it faded. Yes, it was a sure-win! Squealing, Hikari tackled the monkey Pokémon as she gently fell from the sky. Who knew that Ebipom had that much potential? Hikari was glad that she had decided to trade her Buyosel to Satoshi in exchange for his energetic female Pokémon.

"You did great, Ebipom!" the girl squealed, feeding her a poffin. "We're going to win that next contest for sure! Watch out Nozomi! Watch out Kengo! Watch out, Nando! Hikari and her spectacular new team are about to shine! Winning the Grand Festival will be a cinch!"

"Hn, aren't you being over confident?"

"Ebi?" Hikari and Ebipom looked around the glen in confusion. That voice sounded really familiar...but...where had it come from?

Furrowing her brows, Hikari called out, "Who are you? Show yourself!" There was a rustling in the nearby shrubs and a teenage boy stepped out, his tan hands stuffed in the pockets of his grey cargo pants. "Sh-Shinji!" the young coordinator stuttered, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Was he watching her? Was he _spying _on her—_stalking_ her?! "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through," the teen muttered, narrowing his eyes at her and Ebipom. "Isn't that his Pokémon?"

"Em, yeah," Hikari replied, tightening her grip on the purple monkey. "Demo, Satoshi and I traded because Ebipom was more interested in Pokémon Contests than Gym Battles."

"Hn. What a weak Pokémon," was all Shinji said before turning to leave.

Fuming, Hikari glared at the retreating back. "EXCUSE me?!" she shrieked. "WHAT did you say, you JERK?!"

Tilting his head at an angle, Shinji smirked at the girl, not very affected by the animosity that was positively radiating off of her slender form. "You heard me, onna," he replied, giving Hikari a challenging glance.

é

Hikari growled, at which Shinji's smirk grew even wider. "Oh yeah? Well, I challenge you to a battle!" she snapped. "We'll see who's Pokémon is weaker! Or are you scared to battle a girl?"

Shinji growled back and turned around completely, giving Hikari a cold glare. "You're going to regret that," he snarled, taking out a Pokéball. "Donkarasu, stand by!" Shinji's newly evolved Pokémon shot out, circling above the two Trainers and let out a screeching laugh that made Hikari's skin crawl.

However, not to be daunted by Shinji, Hikari commanded her Ebipom to go forth. She would win and show Shinji that she wasn't weak, and maybe gain some respect...and...maybe more?

_BAKA Hikari! Don't think like that! He goes against every moral that you have! DON'T THINK of him in that way, even if he's cute...has hair that you want to run your fingers through...mysterious past that you want to know about...ARGH! This is SO NOT HELPING!!!_

Shinji watched in confusion as Hikari took on a glazed look, her face turning twenty different shades of red. Then, shaking his head, Shinji lowered himself into a battle stance. It was better not to think about what the heck was running through her mind because of the old proverb: Women: You can never understand them.

"Donkarasu, use Haze!"

Hikari muttered a curse under her breath as the black fog rolled over and covered the entire battle field, both above ground and in the sky, obscuring both hers and Ebipom's view of the battle field and of their opponents. However, Hikari didn't let that daunt her. With a determined glare shot at where she believed Shinji to be, Hikari sent her command.

"Ebipom! Get ready to use a Focus Punch!"

"Ebipom, Ebi!" the monkey screeched, her tail furling into a fist. As it collected energy to pull of the powerful attack, Ebipom's tail started to glow a bright blue.

Shinji furrowed his brows. The Fighting attack wouldn't have that much affect, even though Donkarasu was part Dark type. Its Flying type canceled out the super effective effect of it. However, the attack would do regular damage, seeing as how Donkarasu was, after all, still part Dark type. Muttering a curse, Shinji decided to risk it.

"Donkarasu, use a Sky Attack!"

_What the heck?_ Hikari glanced worriedly at the hazy sky. At the rate this was going, the two Pokémon would attack at the same time—when the Haze cleared. The strongest impact, though, would depend on the speed at which the Pokémon gathered their energy, and which one gathered the most. _Shoot, not good! Ebipom might faint if that Sky Attack hits!_

"All right, it's now or never," Hikari murmured before raising her voice. "Ebipom! Jump up now and hit Donkarasu!"

"What the?" Shinji growled. This was not good. He could either wait for Ebipom to shoot out of the cloud of smoke and use the still charging Sky Attack, or dodge and use a different attack...his eyes narrowed in his decision. "Donkarasu, stop!"

The crow looked at his Trainer in confusion, but stopped storing power anyways. "Karasu?" he croaked.

Suddenly Ebipom shot out of the smoke, preparing to attack. Shinji smirked. It was all about timing, now. "Wait for it, wait for it..." Ebipom kept shooting straight for Donkarasu. However, several inches before Ebipom's Focus Punch could hit...

"Use Aerial Ace now!"

Hikari gasped. The attack would hit at point blank—there was no chance of escape! But she could soften the blow if Ebipom could hit Donkarasu before the crow could hit her. Otherwise, all that time storing up energy for that Focus Punch would go to waste, and Hikari wasn't about to let that happen without a fight.

"Ebipom! Quick! Try to hit Donkarasu before it hits you!"

The attacks hit eath other at the same time and caused an explosion that blew away the rest of the Haze. Both Pokémon were blown back from the explosion, but Donkarasu was able to fight the buffeting winds and only received a few minor injuries. Ebipom, however, got the full brunt of the attack and was sent plummeting towards the ground, hurdling towards a large tree.

"Come on, Hikari, think fast, or else Ebipom's going to be a piece of flat monkey pancake!" Hikari muttered, chewing on her lip while she tried to find a way out of this predicament. Then it hit her like a Thunderbolt from Pikachu **(AN: Excuse me for trying not to be cliché)**. "Ebipom! Turn in mid air so your tail is facing the tree, and then use the momentum to ricochet off and hit Donkarasu with a Tickle attack!"

If Shinji was not as composed as he was, he might have sweat dropped or face faulted. However, from years of self-restraint and living with Reiji, Shinji was able to pull of his poker face with ease. But that did not mean that he wasn't surprised by Hikari's choice of attack. Even so, an attack like Tickle could do some major damage later on in the battle, so, Shinji, being the smart-alack he was, the purple-brown haired teen had his Donkarasu dodge the incoming attack.

Sadly, Ebipom was not able to stop in her attack from the rebound force from ricocheting off of the tree, and was forced to continue her beeline attack. However, Donkarasu, being like the typical loyal Pokémon, had been hovering in front of Shinji, so, when it had dodge, Shinji was in the direct line of the Tickle attack.

Let's just say that Shinji was never able to live it down afterwards.

And Hikari was proud to say she was able to accomplish something many others had dreamed to accomplish, yet failed to do so.

And let's also add in the fact that Hikari now had very valuable blackmail info.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hikari giggled as she snuggled up against Shinji. A small fire was burning and the crackles from the flames were the only things that interrupted the peaceful silence...until, that is, Hikari burst out into a giggling fit which had Shinji glowering, and what looked like a blush accenting his face. Then again, it could've been the effects of the flame's glow on his face. However, there was one thing for sure: Shinji was not a happy camper.

Especially after he had been forced to travel with Hikari, least his little secret would leak out.

Scowling, Shinji shifted so that Hikari was more comfortable against his side. "Are you _still_ giggling about that one incident?" he asked, daring her to say yes.

Unfortunately, Fate loved toying with him.

And so did Hikari.

"Of course I am!"

Laughing, Hikari poked Shinji in the side, running her fingers over his sensitive spots while Shinji tried his hardest not to laugh with her—from all that tickling she did.

Sadly, he failed, as he must always, whenever it came to Hikari.

So he laughed while trying to shoot her his iciest glare.

And failed.

* * *

And there you have it! The first week has come to a close! Join me again next week for a night of singing and blackmail! XD

**Glossary:**

-Shinji: Paul (I wonder if his cold attitude has something to do with Reiji and possibly sibling rivalry?)

-Hikari: Dawn

-Satoshi: Ash (Curse him for taking Hikozaru/Chimchar and Buyosel!!!)

-Reiji: Shinji's older brother who lives in Tobari/Veilstone. He's kinder than Shinji, though I'm betting they'll have some interesting stories to tell—especially if Reiji decides to be the annoying older brother and tell Hikari embarrassing stories about Shinji's childhood. And ya know what? Reiji's gonna show up in my AU story, _Running Blood_. So all of you Reiji fans, go ahead. Cheer.

-Ebipom: Aipom. For all of those who don't keep up with Bulbapedia, and/or the Japanese episodes, Hikari and Satoshi decide to trade Pokémon: Hikari's Buyosel for Satoshi's Ebipom. Why? Well, Ebipom was more adept to Contests and Buyosel liked battling more than showing off moves. So, it's a win-win situation: Hikari gets a great new Pokémon for Contests, and Satoshi gets a new Pokémon that'll help him out in Gym battles.

-Donkarasu: Honchcrow (evolved form of Murkrow for those who don't keep up with the new Pokémon). Apparently Shinji's Murkrow evolved. It's pronounced Don-Kah-Rass. The 'u' in Karasu is usually silent,giving the 's' in Karasu a hissing sound, or a really light 'uh' or 'oo' sound that is mostly not heard.

-Buyosel Buizel

-Tickle: Yes. It really is an attack. It lowers the opponent's defense and attack...I think...yes, I do believe that Satoshi-sensei (creator of Pokémon) might have been on drugs when he thought of that attack. **-shrugs-** Oh well!


	2. Week 2

**Twelve Weeks of Ikarishipping**

**Week Two:** Brothers are Evil

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** T

**AN:** Well...I've never written anything where anyone gets drunk before...though I think I've read enough fics about it to fix that problem, though...ah, heck with it. It's mostly dialog cuz I wanted to try a new writing style.

Also inspired by talking with Rayon1-san. Might as well say we're co-authors for this drabble series. Anyways, hope you'll enjoy the karaoke, compliments of the ikarishipping thread over on the Serebii Forums. Topics. Sometimes you just gotta love them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon.

**Summary:** Brothers: Pure evil with the intent of making your life miserable by telling others embarrassing stories of your youth and blackmailing you. Life's just grand.

**PS: **All the characters in this story are at legal drinking ages...Glossary at the end for those who need its reference. Hints at SumomoxReiji.

* * *

**Week Two: **Brothers are Evil (A.K.A. Don't Go to a Karaoke Bar EVER)

"Oh Shinji-chan..."

"Mmm..."

"Shinji-kun..."

"...zzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Ototou..."

"Mmmmmm...leave me 'lone..."

"..."

"..."

"...BAKA NO SHINJI! WAKE UP!!!"

"Wah!" **-THUMP-** "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I had to wake you up..."

Shinji glared at his brother and picked his sore body up off the floor.

Then he glanced at the clock.

And did a double take.

"It's midnight,"

Reiji just grinned and shoved a pile of clothing in Shinji's face.

"Well, we're going somewhere!"

"..."

"Come on, Shin-chan. Get up."

"..."

"If you don't, I'll be forced to make you breakfast."

Shinji grimaced and pulled on the clothes.

Honestly, how much vinegar should be in food before it became illegal?

"...where are we going?"

"Mmm...somewhere..."

"Where?"

"Like I said: somewhere."

"_Where_, aniki."

"Now, Shinji—"

"Onii-sama, if you do not tell me where we are going right now, I'll make sure to give Sumomo-san your art book full of sketches of her..."

"Uh, okay, okay, no need to take drastic measures!"

"So. Where are we going?"

"To a karaoke bar!"

"..."

"Shinji?"

Said younger brother crawled back under his covers.

"Call me when it's daylight out."

"...ototou...breakfast..."

"Grr...you woke me up at an ungodly hour just to drag me to a karaoke bar?"

"...Shinji, Hikari-san is going to be there, and I'm pretty sure she'd like to see some embarrassing pictures of you as a child, or even better: you remember that one time when we were visiting Nagisa City—"

"Okay, okay, I get it...wait...why would I care that Hikari's there?"

"...would you care if I went and told her, Satoshi-san, and Takeshi-san about that one time we visited Nagisa—"

"FINE! Just hurry UP!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Reiji-san! You made it!"

A cheerful looking girl in a skimpy black and pink outfit came running over, tackling the older man and gave him a bone crushing hug.

She never did quite remember that she had the tendency to cut off another's circulation with just a little friendly squeeze.

Reiji was turning a purple color to match his hair when Hikari finally let go.

"Konbanwa, Hikari-san! Look at who I brought with me!"

"Eh? Shinji?! What are you going here?"

"He blackmailed me into coming."

"Oh? Blackmail? With what?"

"Cooking."

Hikari sweat dropped.

"Ano...Reiji's cooking can't be _that_ bad..."

"He has an uncanny habit of adding in a lot of vinegar to his cooking when he wants to get his way..."

"Eheheh..."

"Hey! Shinji! Didn't expect to see you here!"

Satoshi gave Shinji a thump on his back, grinning like the idiot he was.

Shinji just glared, wishing he was still in his warm, comfy bed, and not at a karaoke bar with deranged people.

He was going to make sure Reiji paid.

And then maybe he'll kick Satoshi's dumb butt as an added bonus.

"Shut up, ahou."

"Hey! Kisama—I'll—"

Takeshi quickly intervened.

"Now Satoshi..."

"Shikashi! Takeshi!"

"Satoshi. We're here to enjoy the night, not have a fight."

"That goes for you too, Shinji."

Reiji gave his ototou a discerning and pointed look that promised torture if he didn't obey him.

Shinji grimaced.

Great.

Just great.

Life just _really_ loves him.

"Hai."

"Ne, Shinji!"

"What is it, onna?"

"Mou! I have a name, you know!"

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"Mou! You don't have to be so cold!"

"..."

"Ugh. Well, here it goes: Why don't you sing a song!"

"..."

"Shinji?"

"...no."

"Aw, come on, Shinji!"

"_No_, Hikari."

"You said my name! You said my name!"

Hikari latched onto him in sheer bliss.

It wasn't every day that Shinji acknowledged her.

"That's besides the point. Now let go of me before you cut off my circulation."

"Eheheh, gomen ne..."

"Oi! Hikari! Why don't you go sing a song?"

"Eh? A song? Um, well...okay! Prepare to be blown out of your socks, minna-san!"

_"Pinku ni kagayaku jiman no pokecchi."_

_"Mayotta toki ni wa koin tosu wo shite."_

_"Itsudemo massugu mao wo mitsumeteru."_

_"Tsuyoku nareru kimi no soba de."_

_"Chikara ni nareru."_

_"Ganbare"tte iu yori "Daijoubu"tte tsutaetai."_

_"Shinjiru yuuki areba."_

_"GO GO GO!!"_

_"Kimi to nara Yeah!!"_

_"Issho ni Step!!"_

_"Ookiku Jump!!"_

_"Tobikoete yukeru darou?"_

_"Donna yama mo donna tani mo kowakunai sa?"_

_"Minna de Yeah!!"_

_"Issho ni Step!!"_

_"Ashita e Jump!!"_

_"Ima sugu shunkan wo kanjite."_

_"Hashiridasou kaze ni notte."_

_"Motto tsuyoku!!"_

_"Takusan no yume to takusan no omoi,"_

_"Kono mune no naka dakishimeteru tabi wa tsudzuiteku."_

_"Togireru tameiro no,"_

_"Tachi tsukusu toki datte shinjiru nakama ireba."_

_"GO GO GO!!"_

_"Kimi to nara Yeah!!"_

_"Issho ni Step!!"_

_"Ookiku Jump!!"_

_"Norikoete yukeru darou?"_

_"Donna tami mo donna tsurasa mo daijoubu sa."_

_"Minna de Yeah!!"_

_"Issho ni Step!!"_

_"Ashita e Jump!!"_

_"Tadoritsukeru sa ippo zutsu."_

_"Mae wo mitsume aruite yuku."_

_"Motto tsuyoku!!"_

_"Kimi to nara Yeah!!"_

_"Issho ni Step!!"_

_"Ookiku Jump!!"_

_"Tobikoete yukeru darou?"_

_"Donna yama mo donna tani mo kowakunai sa?"_

_"Minna de Yeah!!"_

_"Issho ni Step!!"_

_"Ashita e Jump!!"_

_"Ima sugu shunkan wo kanjite."_

_"Hashiridasou bokutachi wa mou mayowanai."_

After her song, Satoshi, Takeshi, Reiji, and practically every male in the bar besides Shinji started to clap wildly.

Shinji just glowered and sent death glares to all of the people with women preferences.

It was getting on his nerves.

"Woo! Yeah! Go Hikari!"

"Hmm...Shinji, don't you think her singing was great?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, aniki."

Reiji grinned when he saw what Shinji was doing.

Blackmail!

"Ne, Shinji...do you...happen to..."

Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Reiji chuckled.

"Well...do you...maybe..._like_ Hikari?"

Shinji nearly fell face first out of his chair.

What ever gave his brother _THAT_ impression?

"What? Of course not! Nii-sama, have you been drinking?"

"...um...maybe?"

Well, that would explain the slurred words.

Honestly, why did they have to go to a karaoke bar?

"Whatever..."

Hikari plopped down next to Shinji, holding a bottle in her hand.

Satoshi was up on stage, singing horribly off key.

Then again, Shinji did see his rival drinking.

Hikari was also looking a bit tipsy.

Her cheeks were tinted pink, and she was giggling madly at Satoshi's song.

Plus, she was rubbing herself shamelessly against him in an attempt to snuggle.

"Shiiiiiiiinjiiiiiiiiii,"

"What?"

"Let's sing a song together!"

Taking the bottle from the intoxicated girl, Shinji shook his head.

"No."

And there was nothing that was going to change his mind.

Not even the fact that Hikari had just straddled him and kissed him full in the mouth.

"Please?"

They were both panting when she pulled away.

Shinji dimly heard catcalls, but he wasn't exactly thinking too well, with his fuzzy mind still humming from the kiss.

That would explain why he took a large swig from the confiscated bottle in his hand.

He had forgotten that he had no tolerance for alcohol.

"Fine."

He got up and pulled Hikari to her feet, then they both headed over to the stage.

Reiji stared at his brother in disbelief.

Then he saw the bottle of liquor.

"Oh crap."

Shinji and Hikari had taken to the stage, singing _Niji_ and then following it with _Natsu No E_.

After they had sauntered down from the stage and back to the area where their friends were sitting at and promptly started to engage in some heavy making out.

Reiji was left to carry a drunken Shinji back home after their little rendez-vous at the karaoke bar.

The next morning, Shinji woke up to a bright stream of sunlight and a pounding head.

He groaned and held his aching head.

The door opened.

"You are never taking me out to one of those places ever again."

Reiji grinned innocently.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, you and Hikari really enjoyed it last night, and man, it was some hot stuff..."

Shinji groaned and fell back onto his pillow, covering his face with it.

"Shut up and get me some aspirin."

* * *

**Afterwards Disclaimers:** Songs sung and/or mentioned (Hikari's Theme, Niji, Natsu No E) are not mine. 

**Glossary:**

**-Reiji:**Shinji's older brother and a breeder. No English name is known for him yet, though he was a very accomplished Trainer, if his badges tell us anything.

**-Shinji:** Paul

**-Hikari:** Dawn

**-Satoshi:** Ash

**-Takeshi:** Brock

**-Sumomo:** Maylene, the 3rd Gym Leader in Sinnoh (Tobari/Veilstone City); No, there's no indication that Sumomo and Reiji think of each other in any way other than as friends...plus, Sumomo looks up to him...wait...let me come back to you about this whole SumomoxReiji thing...

**-Aniki:** Older brother (Also can me nii-san, nii-chan, onii-san, onii-chan, onii-sama, nii-sama, and whatnot)

**-Ototou:** Little brother

**-Niji:** Rainbow; an insert song from Eureka7

**-Natsu No E:** Picture of Summer; a character song sung by Himura Kenshin and (Himura) Kamiya Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin

**-Hikari's Theme:** The first ending song for Pokémon DP (also used for the Winter Version ending); I can't remember the name of it, but I'm too lazy and too short on time to look it up. Sumimasen, minna-san.

**-Onna:** Woman (and the way Shinji uses it, it's not exactly polite. Then again, in most Asian societies, women aren't all THAT important like over here in the west. Thank you AP World for that little tidbit...)

**-Kisama:** Disrespectful/Rude way to say 'you'/Bastard

That's it, minna-san! Please tune in...tomorrow? Monday? Tuesday? Some day next week?...well, look forward next week for a bit of a mystery!


	3. Week 3

**Twelve Weeks of Ikarishipping**

**Title:** Haunted Castle

**Genre:** Mystery

**Rating:** K

**AN:** Um, inspired by chat with Rayon1-san...well, she gave me the idea, but still! The acknowledgment counts!

**Summary:** Maybe it was not a very good idea to go to the Old Chateau in the Hakutai Forest alone on a dark and dreary night. AU story. Glossary is at the end.

* * *

**Week 3:** Haunted Castle

The leaves underfoot crackled and crunched as feet walked on above them. The sounds echoed in the silent woods as an explorer entered into the more secluded area of the Hakutai Forest. He scowled as a strong gust of wind swept through the deserted forest, tugging at his grey and purple jacket and playing with the strands of his dark hair. The trees swayed and groaned, their branches and leaves rustling in the eerie silence. The explorer narrowed his dark brown eyes and swept the beam of his flashlight through the trees.

A glimmer against the darkness...

He swept the light again.

Another gleam...

There!

The explorer focused his flashlight on the glimmer of light and smirked. There was something there, hidden amongst the tall trees, shying away from the world in this gloomy area. It could have been anything, from shiny objects in a bird's nest to a mirror.

However, he had a hunch that it was what he was looking for—the only reason why he even thought about venturing into this forsaken forest in the first place. Something was reflecting the light from his flashlight, and he was sure that it was what he had come looking for:

The Haunted Mansion: The Old Chateau.

There was no doubt about it present in the explorer's mind. It ha to be the abandoned and haunted house, hidden away in this secluded place, hidden in the heart of the Hakutai Forest's deepest and darkest part.

It was mystery and excitement that brought him here, and he was going to find out all the secrets the place had to offer. With one more glance around him, the explorer trudged down the path towards the Chateau with only his flashlight to light the way.

00000000000

Upon first glance, the place didn't look all that special. The mansion was in a state of disarray. It was a desolate place—the shingles holding the shutters had all but rusted away; the wood was rotted through and the courtyard was unkempt and overgrown with grass, weeds, ramblers, and a variety of other types of plants. The gate squeaked when the wind stirred it, and the door was so old and battered that the lock stopped working, allowing anyone brave or foolish enough entrance.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how one looks at it, Hikari was neither.

The only reason why she even dared wander this far into the forest to come to this house was because of a dare.

Why didn't she choose truth instead?

With a sigh, Hikari hardened her resolve and trudged on ahead, determined not to let all the legends about the place daunt her. She was going to go through with the dare, and there was nothing that could stop her.

00000000000

The door creaked shut as the explorer entered into the entrance hall. The Chateau was dusty, and there was broken and charred furniture scattered all over. Dark shapes loomed all around him, some floating close enough to try to give him a scare.

All he did was sneer and glower at the floating shapes.

As they would scare him.

He had been in a lot more of dangerous situations than this, and this wasn't going to daunt him.

So he went deeper into the castle, careful to avoid the debris.

There was a room that caught his eyes, hidden away in the shadows of the west wing. The door was slightly ajar, and there was an eerie glow omitting from it. The explorer smirked and made his way over to the door when he heard the door slam. His eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes narrowed, but he shrugged, passing off the sound as the wind causing the broken door to slam shut.

Inside the room, the explorer found a TV that was turned on. He found that the glow was coming from the it, and reached out to touch it. However, when his hands were centimeters from it, he heard a loud shriek coming from somewhere inside the house.

"What the—"

The explorer scowled and rushed out of the room. He had heard the shriek again. What was going on around here?

00000000000

Hikari hesitantly pushed open the door to the Chateau open. It creaked and groaned, looking like it was about to fall over. Dust crumbled and fell to the ground, causing her to cough.

"Ugh, it's so dirty!" she grumbled, stepping into the threshold. "Geez, couldn't someone clean this place up in a while?"

"Hikari," came the voice of her friend, Jun, from her communicator. "That place has been abandoned for _years_ now. Do you honestly think someone would have enough guts to come to the Chateau to clean it up?"

Hikari giggled sheepishly. "Eheheh, I guess not...oh well. Here I go!"

"Good luck! You're gonna need it!"

"Oh shut up, Jun!"

Hikari growled and stomped upstairs into the east wing. She was going to win this dare!

Opening the first door in the wing, Hikari stepped in, scanning the place quickly in fear.

"Wait, what was that?"

Hikari quickly scanned the room again.

"Eek!" Hikari jumped when she saw glowing red eyes glaring at her through a portrait hung on the wall. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GHOST!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Dashing out the door, Hikari tore through the hallway, running head first into a solid body. "Oomf!" Both of them were sent to the floor.

"Oi, watch where you're going, why don't you?" came the distinct male voice, clearly irritated.

Hikari glared at the purple haired explorer, rubbing her head. "Well sor-ry," she snapped, fighting off the urge to slap him. "But I was running from a ghost!"

The explorer rolled his eyes in exasperation. "There is no such thing as ghosts," he replied, getting up and dusting himself. "It's just a figment of your imagination, onna."

"H-hey! Don't call me that! I have a name, you know!"

Rolling his eyes again, he glared at the girl. "You're forgetting the fact that you never told me, ahou."

Hikari blushed and fiddled with the hem of her jacket. "E-eto...gomen. Watashi wa Hikari desu. Ano...namae—hey, wait! Where are you going? What's your name? Aren't you going to help me up? Argh! Stop right there, you jerk! Don't leave me alone out here!"

"Shut up! And if you don't want to be stuck out here alone, then get up off your lazy butt and come on."

"Argh! Why are you such a—hey! Matte!"

They had entered into the room with the portrait again, and Hikari clung onto the explorer's arm for dear life. The portrait was staring at them...

"Eek! See?" she pointed. "That picture's haunted! It's glaring at us! Eek!"

"You're cutting off my circulation," he replied blatantly, dislodging his arm from her vice-like grip.

"Eek! No! Don't go near it! Hold on, wait! Don't leave me alone!"

"Argh! My arm!"

"Aah!"

The portrait glowed red and the figure of a woman stepped out, her long, pale hair floating about. She gave the explorer a seductive smile and caressed his cheek. "Hello, dear," she whispered, her breezy voice brushing the shell of his ear. "Have you come to help the spirits of this place?"

Hikari bristled at being ignored, and felt a slight twinge from her heart at the sight before her. There was no way a ghost lady could hit on him! For one thing, she was dead, and he wasn't, and for another, he certainly didn't look to comfortable...though she couldn't really tell from his stoic expression.

"Hey, let go of him!" she snapped, latching onto his arm. "Besides! You're a ghost! There's no way you two can end up together!"

The lady gave a chilling laugh and turned her attention to Hikari. "Ah, so you're jealous of me for stealing the attention of a man you have just met?"

Hikari blushed and tightened her grip on him. "So? I'm not about to let him get seduced and end have him end his life just because of a stupid, stinking ghost!"

She laughed again, shaking her head in mirth. "Oh, children these days," she said flippantly. "How amusing. However, I am not here to seduce any young men. I am here to ask you two to do me a favor."

"What is it?" the explorer demanded, finally speaking up.

The ghost's eyes narrowed, observing them for well over a minute. "Hmm...you two seem capable..." she muttered, mostly to herself. "Very well, then. Here is what I need you two to do. I want you to burn this place down to the ground."

Hikari's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wait, what? Why do you want this place to be burned down?" she asked, looking very skeptical.

A sad and somber look flitted through the ghost's face. "When this place was first burnt down," she replied. "All the people died, however the house was not. We are bound to this place, not able to find rest until the entire estate is gone. We have been waiting for decades, now, in hopes of someone brave enough to come here and finish the job for us. Please, help us, help us find rest."

Hikari brushed away a stray tear and tried her best to smile. "W-we'll help, promise," she whispered, her fingers curling around the explorer's jacket.

"Yeah, we will," he replied.

"Wait, before you do, please take the book inside that desk. It is my journal. It will tell you the history of this place. I hope it is payment enough."

The explorer opened the draw in the desk and pulled out an old, battered book. "This is it, right?" The ghost nodded, and he tucked the book away in his pouch. "Thank you. We will make sure you and the rest of the spirits find rest.

The ghost gave a serene smile and faded away, her ghostly voice reverberating in the suddenly warmer room. "Thank you."

00000000000

It was somewhat creepy, standing outside in the Hakutai Forest, watching the Old Chateau burn down to the ground. When all of it was nothing but ashes, Hikari finally released her grip on the explorer's arm with a sigh.

"It's gone," she whispered, afraid to break the peaceful spell.

"Yeah." He pulled out the book, flipping through its contents. "Do you want the book, or should I make a copy of it and send it to you?"

Hikari smiled. "A copy will be fine, thanks." Taking out a pen, she quickly scribble down her address on a blank sheet of paper inside the book. "Here's my address. See you soon?"

"Maybe."

00000000000

Hikari yawned and stumbled downstairs, sitting down at the table while her mother poured her a cup of coffee. It had been several weeks since the escapade in the forest, and she still hadn't heard back from the man she had met there. She was a bit disappointed, but kept repeating to herself that he would eventually send her the copy of the journal, or come and visit.

"So much for that," she muttered, taking a large gulp of her hot drink. "He probably forgot all about it..."

"Hikari, dear, you have a letter," her mother, Ayako said, plopping a large envelope down before her. "Goodness, it's thick!"

Hikari scanned the address posted on the front and grinned. "Shinji, 15363 Light Stone Road, Tobari City..." She giggled. "Well, if he's not going to come and visit...I'll just go and visit him!"

* * *

And there you have it! Not very long, or very action packed, but I was kind of short on time. I'll make it up to you guys, promise! Just wait until White Day! **-Insert Evil Laugh Here-**

**Glossary:**

**-Shinji:** Paul

**-Hikari:** Dawn

**-Hakutai Forest:** Eterna Forest

**-Old Chateau:** The haunted castle in the Eterna Forest where you can get Rotomu/Rotom from the TV.


	4. Week 4

**Twelve Weeks of Ikarishipping**

**Title:** Snow Storm

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Rating:** K

**AN:** This is based off one of the scenes in one of my other ikarishipping stories, "Fate's Irony". And _**for all of you who do not check the dates of when stories were published, no, this one-shot and "Fate's Irony" was not based off of "Giving Warmth" because it was written before "Giving Warmth" (Fate's Irony: Published on on 1/25/07; Giving Warmth: Published on on 8/22/07)**_. Got it? I just don't want people to be confused and keep asking that question. Anyways, enjoy!

One more thing: I'm thinking of writing a spin off for the Haunted Castle chapter (with the Old Chateau) after I'm done with this series, "Coincidence?", "Upside-Down World", and "Running Blood" (all in that order), so, what do you think? Should I or should I not?

And did anyone catch that symbolism in that last chapter that my friend did, the one with Hikari and the dark forest? I forgot to mention that...

Hmm...Oh yeah! _**This story is a bit AU-ish since I twisted the current Pokémon series a bit: One, Hikari and Shinji are older; two, Hikari is traveling alone; three, if you've already read **_**"Fate's Irony"**_**, then you know that Shinji still has his Hikozaru. That would probably be the AU-ish part right there. Just a forewarning.**_

**Summary:** Being caught in a snowstorm with your crush can lead to some very interesting things. Glossary reference as usual. Hikari and Shinji are older in this story, about in their early 20's. FEAR THE WAFF!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon, and I never will, unless I create my own Zaibatsu, become very powerful and rich, and overrun the Pokémon company, forcing Satoshi-sensei to hand over his rights to Pokémon to me. Sadly, I don't think that will happen anytime soon, so in the mean time, please enjoy this free, fan-written story while it lasts. And review or else.

* * *

**Week 4: **Snow Storm

Hikari giggled as her boots crunched the freshly fallen snow outside of Kissaki City. She had come to the icy cold town to catch some new Pokémon for the upcoming Grande Festival, to help defend her title as Sinnoh's reigning Grande Festival Champion. She had heard that the competition this year would be tough. 

"Hmm, maybe I should head to Tengan Zan peak to catch some strong Pokémon," she murmured to herself, tightening the warm winter anorak around her. "I could use some strong ice types, or maybe even fighting? A strong and varied team is a key to winning..." 

Hikari pulled her gloves higher and began trekking through the snow to the entrance to Tengan Zan. It would be harsh and dangerous, but she had been traveling on her own for years now ever since she, Satoshi and Takeshi had went their separate ways. Last she heard of them, Takeshi was training under Reiji to become a Pokémon Breeder, and Satoshi had been competing to keep the title of the Kanto Champion.

Speaking of Champions...Hikari had heard that Shinji was still the reigning Sinnoh Pokémon League Champion. A ghost of a smile graced her lips. _'Of course he would,'_ she thought with a sigh. _'He's still as powerful as ever.'_

The Kissaki entrance to the Tengan Zan was cold, and the floor was covered with ice. Shivering, Hikari pulled out a Pokéball. "Kyukon, come on out!"

The sleek fox Pokémon purred and rubbed herself against her Trainer's legs. "Kyuu!"

Grinning, Hikari stroked her Pokémon's soft fur. "Ne, Kyukon, it's really cold in here, so why don't you keep us warm?" then, standing up, she gave the cave a quick survey. "Now, where was that hidden exit that led to the outer side of the mountain?"

It had started to snow again by the time she had gotten outside. Snow whipped around everywhere, obscuring her vision. However, Hikari was not one to be daunted by snow, wind, rain, and any other element Mother Nature could throw at her. She was determined and when her mind was made up, about nothing could change it.

So, even though she knew it was a bad idea, Hikari continued to plow forward.

"Burr, it's s-s-so c-c-cold!" Hikari stuttered, pulling her anorak around her as tightly as she could. "M-m-maybe I sh-sh-should g-g-go b-ba-ack..."

However, before she could take one step back, the ground below Hikari gave way, sending snow, earth, and the poor girl plummeting downwards towards the ground below. Kyukon tried to grab Hikari before it was too late, but the combined weight of the much larger being and gravity also sent the poor kitsune down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SOMEBODY HELP M--OMF!"

"Argh, what was that?"

Hikari blinked and sat up. Shaking her head to clear the fuzzy feeling, Hikari glanced downwards and made a strangled noise. "Dear Diaruga!" she gasped, turning the color of a very ripe apple. "Sh-Sh-Shinji!"

Shinji furrowed his eyebrows as he looked upwards. "Oh, it's just you," he muttered. "Will you get off of me? You're very heavy."

"Hey!"

"Kyukon! Kyuuu!"

The wind around the three figures suddenly picked up violently, blasting them with cold air and even colder ice and snow. Wincing, Hikari tried to shield her face from the biting chill with her arms. When that wasn't working, Hikari pulled her scarf up as far as it would go. Shinji, on the other hand, just stood up and ignored the elements that were waging war around him and observed the surroundings.

"Hn. There should be a cave around here, if I'm correct," he muttered, forcing Hikari to strain her ears against the howling wind just to hear. "Come on, onna, or do you want to freeze out here?"

Hikari quickly shook her head no and recalled her Kyukon. Then she stood up and quickly trotted after him.

It was a long walk across the white expanses. The storm had just calmed a while ago. However, that wasn't helping with the cold, frigged air at all.

"Shinji, wait up!" Hikari cried, trudging as quickly as she could through the snow drifts to catch up to the cold Trainer before her.

The crisp, white snow continued to fall steadily as two figures walked through the cold. Shinji was trying his hardest to ignore the girl behind him, however, that was proving to be quite difficult.

The frozen trees swayed from the bitter cold wind as both climbed the icy Tengan Zan. Snow swept across their paths and made refuge in their hair as Hikari tried to call his name once again before tripping. "Shin—uwah!"

Shinji gave the girl, Hikari, a curious look. _'How could anyone trip in the snow? Oh right, Hikari was basically a klutz, so the possibilities were high.'_

"You're such a moron," he muttered before walking back towards the struggling girl. He offered her a hand and when she didn't take it, he said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Do you want my help or not?"

Hikari gave him a bright smile before taking his hand, but when she was up, she didn't let go (much to Shinji's annoyance).

The snow started up again, and the trees bent wildly at the wind's force. However, unlike last time, when the storm had just been a little one, this storm became a big blizzard, obscuring all vision outside of a foot radius.

Shinji growled and tighten his grip on Hikari's hand. The storm was getting even more wild as he fought to move ahead. He knew there was a cave somewhere around the area that they were in now; he just had to get as close as he could to the outer walls of the mountain and find the entrance.

He felt Hikari stumble and glanced back with annoyance. The girl looked half dead on her feet, and her lips were tinged a purple color that looked like a bruise. There was a painful twinge in his heart at the sight, and he quickly scooped the girl into his arms.

"Sh-Shinji! Wh-what a-are y-you d-doing?" she stuttered, a light blush dusting her pale cheeks as she desperately tried to stop her teeth from chattering.

"You're freezing, and you look like you're about to drop dead out here," Shinji muttered, feeling the walls of the mountain side that they had just reached. "If you continue at your pace, you're going to die."

"But..."

"Quiet. We're here."

Shinji quickly entered into the cave and placed Hikari down as far from the entrance as he could without going too far inwards. Then he quickly gathered up some wood (left by previous intrepid Trainers, by the looks of it) and built a fire using Hikozaru's flame.

"It's cold," Hikari mumbled as she took a seat by the fire Shinji's Hikozaru had made. Giving her a look that said, "No, really?", the young man got up and walked over to the entrance and stared out into the cold snow. "Shinji, you're going to freeze," Hikari warned from her place before getting up to join him.

"You're the one who's going to freeze," Shinji replied before forcing her back to the fire. "You're hands are already freezing." Sitting down, Shinji pulled the cold girl into his lap in order to help her warm up when both realized what Shinji had done.

Both of their cheeks were crimson as they turned away from each other as their hearts pounded rapidly. After that fiasco, the two had decided to stay away from each other as possible. Unfortunately, Hikari was still as cold as ever, and was soon forced to sit next to Shinji in hopes of warmth.

Of course, that didn't really turn out well. A few harsh words later, Hikari found herself snuggling into Shinji, his arms wrapped around her in order to keep her warm. Burying her head into the boy's chest, she found herself nodding off, but not before she sleepily planted a kiss on the unaware boy's lips.

"Ariagatou, Shinji."

00000000000000000

Hikari trudged through the snow near Tengan Zan. It had been several weeks since the episode in the cave. Blushing, Hikari fingered her lips and smiled. _'His lips were so warm,'_ she thought in a daze. _'I wonder if Shinji's still thinking about it?'_

"Oh, so you're back again, eh?"

Hikari turned to face the voice and squealed before launching herself at the unsuspecting Trainer. "Shinji!" she exclaimed. "I was just thinking about you!"

Raising an eyebrow, he gave her a questioning look. "Why are you here?" he asked again. "I figured you'd be gone by now."

"I'm looking for an ice-type Pokémon to use in the Grande Festival," Hikari replied with a grin. "Besides, why do you care?"

Blushing, Shinji averted his gaze and pulled out a Luxury Ball before handing it to her. "Here, I don't need this Pokémon, so you can have it," he muttered.

Hikari's face lit up and let out the Pokémon held inside it before squealing and glomping Shinji again. "Oh, Shinji! Thankyouthankyouthankyou for the Glacia!" she exclaimed joyfully and planted another kiss on Shinji's unsuspecting lips.

This time, however, Shinji deepened the kiss, making Hikari's toes curl in happiness, and they would've continued kissing if the snow hadn't picked up again.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**-Zaibatsu:** Large Japanese industries created in the Meiji Era during the Meiji Restoration after Japan got rid of its Shogunate and Feudal System. They were eventually "abandoned" in the 20th Century (late 1800's-1900's), although these large Zaibatsu continue to run today. An example of one of the earliest Zaibatsu would be Nissan, and yes, of course, Nissan is still up and running. There's your little AP World History lesson compiled into one paragraph for the day. **And heed this 9****th**** grader's warning: Don't take AP classes unless you want to get into Oxford, or Yale, or Harvard, or...some other renowned colleges. It will kill your brains. Think this: 7 whole hours of HOMEWORK!!!**

**-Satoshi-sensei:** The official creator of Pokémon, starting with the well known, well loved, original games, Pokémon Red and Blue! Three cheers for Satoshi-sensei!

**-Hikari:** Dawn (Hikari means Light)

**-Shinji:** Paul (Shinji is a play on the Japanese word for pearl)

**-Kissaki City:** Snowpoint City

**-Tengan Zan:** Mt. Coronet

**-Satoshi:** Ash

**-Takeshi:** Brock

**-Kyukon:** Ninetails

**-Kitsune:** Fox

**-Diaruga:** Dialga

**-Onna:** Woman

**-Hikozaru:** Chimchar

**-Arigatou:** Thank You

**-Glacia:** Glacion

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!!! I think it's a little late in some areas...not completely sure...BUT ENJOY THE WAFF AND FLUFF OF IT ALL!!! XD


	5. Week 5

**Twelve Weeks of Ikarishipping**

**Title:** White Day

**Genre:** Romance/Light Humor

**Rating:** K

**AN:** Ok! Happy White Day (March 14) minna-san! This is written for the sole purpose of celebrating the holiday. lol Enjoy!

**Summary:** It was all Reiji's fault. And Hikari's as well. Shinji was just sucked into the predicament. Really. Glossary in the usual area. _'italics'_ are Shinji's thoughts, _italics_ are flashbacks.

**Disclaimer:** No Pokémon ownage here.

* * *

**Week 5:** White Day (a.k.a. It's Everyone Else's Fault, Seriously!)

It was White Day, and a young man was standing in the kitchen with an apron over his black shirt and a wooden stirring spoon in his right hand. His left was holding onto the handle of a non-stick pot, carefully stirring a mixture that was giving off a strange smell.

Then the mixture spontaneously combusted.

"Chikusho!" the man cursed, quickly removing the pot from the stove. "Darkrai! This is annoying!"

_'Curse that insufferable woman and my incorrigible onii-san for getting me into this predicament!'_

000000000000000000

_"Shinji!"_

_The purple-brown haired Trainer turned around to face the energetic blue haired Coordinator and scowled. "What do you want?" he snapped._

_Blushing (whether from running or something else, he couldn't tell), Hikari reached into her bag and pulled a box out. "A-ano," she muttered before bowing and shoved the box into Shinji's face. "H-happy Valentine's Day! Please accept my honmei chocolate!"_

_Shinji blinked in confusion and tentatively took the box from her. "Ano--"_

_"IreallylikeyouShinji! Gottagobye!"_

_"...wait...WHAT?!"_

000000000000000000

Shinji grumbled as he threw away another failed chocolate, all burnt and charred. It was the fifth time he had failed in making the sweet confection.

_'Besides, it's all nii-san's idea,'_ he thought bitterly. _'So why should I do this?'_

"Because, otoutou," Reiji replied cheerfully, dropping a bouquet of white lillies down on the kitchen counter. "Hikari-kun gave you honmei chocolate, so you have to give her something for White Day!"

"Damn, did I say that out loud?"** (A/N: lol shouldn't Shinji be more concerned about Hikari's gift that what he said out loud? XD)**

"...um, yes."

Shinji grumbled again and glanced over at the flowers. "Are those for Hikari too?" he asked.

"Yup! You're going to give them to her!"

"...who's money did you use?"

"Um...yours?"

"O-nii-san...why?!"

Reiji sweat dropped and took several steps back from his fuming brother. "Eto, you're giving her chocolates, ne? he reasoned. "So you should give her flowers too!"

Shinji could feel his eyes tick. "Nii-san, you do know that I'm only supposed to give her a gift if I like her, right?"

"Well, judging at how you two made out several months ago at the karaoke bar..."

"Don't remind me, please," Shinji muttered, blushing.

Reiji grinned. "So, you're going to give her a gift, right?"

"Shut up."

"O-tou-tou!"

"Hai! Urusai!"

"Mou, so rude! I wonder how you caught the attention of Hikari-kun..."

"Onii-san!"

"Ack! Your chocolate is burning up!"

"Will you leave me alone _NOW_?!"

000000000000000000

"She just had to go and confess, didn't she?" he muttered, stirring his tenth attempt at chocolate. "Geez, if onii-san wasn't blackmailing me..."

"What was that, otoutou?" Reiji had come in with an album filled with Shinji's baby pictures to warn his brother that he would show them to Hikari later if Shinji did not comply with his wishes.

_'Evil.'_

"Nothing, Reiji-nii."

"Whatever you say, Shinji-chan!"

_'Evil matchmaking brother...'_

"Don't call me 'chan'!"

"Ohayo, Reiji-san!"

The door slammed shut and a bubbly girl popped her head in through the doorway. "Reiji-san, did you cut your hair?"

Reiji laughed and shook his head. "Iie, Sumomo-chan. That's my otoutou, Shinji, remember?"

The pink haired girl turned a bright shade of red and apologized profoundly. "Gomen, gomen! You look a lot like Reiji-san now, Shinji-san! You've grown a lot since the last time I've seen you!"

_'So says the little girl...'_

"Hn," was all Shinji replied, still stirring his chocolate.

Sumomo's eyes lit up at the sight. "Oh! Shin-chan, are you making chocolates for your sweetheart?"

"Sh-Shin-chan?!"

Reiji laughed again and threw his arm around the girl. "Hai! Shinji's making chocolates for Hikari!"

"Oh! I didn't know you two are together!"

"We're not! Onii-san's just forcing me to give her a gift!"

"Don't listen to him, Sumomo-chan. He's just in denile."

"No, I'm _NOT_!"

Both of them laughed at Shinji's fuming, red face. Grinning, Sumomo ran her hands under the faucet of the kitchen sink and donned an apron. "Okay then, Shin-chan! Sumomo-sama will lend you her cooking expertise to help you woo your girl!"

"M-matte! I'm not--"

"Yatta!"

"Ugh..."

Several hours and twenty failed attempts later (all due to Shinji), the duo finally managed to make a batch of chocolates that was actually edible (all due to Reiji threatening to blackmail Shinji).

**-Ding-**

**-Dong-**

"I'm coming in! Konbanwa, Reiji-san! Sumomo!" A bright and bubbly Hikari stepped into the kitchen and glanced around. "Ano...where's Shinji?"

"Here he is!" Reiji stepped back in (after dragging a very reluctant Shinji out from the closet he was unsuccessfully hiding in). Leaning down, the older brother whispered, "No, Shinji, face your fear of loving Hikari--and commitment--and tell her how you feel, got it?"

"But I--"

"Oh cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it! And if you don't..."

"I get it. Dear Darkrai, why do I have to have you as an older brother?"

"Just get to it, Shinji." And with a confidant grin, Reiji dragged Sumomo off to give the two some privacy (or rather, a sense of privacy, since the two were eavesdropping from behind the kitchen door).

Blushing, Hikari twirled a strand of silky hair and lowered her eyes. "E-eto...Shinji..."

"Here." Shinji thrusted out his hands and offered her the flowers and chocolates.

Squealing, Hikari took the proffered gifts. Opening up the box of chocolates, Hikari took a tentative bite, her eyes lighting up at the taste. "Oishii!" she exclaimed. "Your chocolates are really good, Shinji!"

Shinji allowed himself a small smile when he saw his brother peeping out from behind the door, mouthing, "Ask her out".

"Hikari..."

"Hai?"

"Do you...want to go out sometime?"

"H-hontou?!"

"Mm."

"H-hai! I'd love to!" With a grin, Hikari placed a chaste kiss on Shinji's lips. "I have to go home now...shikashi, I'm really, really happy. Arigatou, Shinji."

000000000000000000

"...Sumomo-chan?"

"Hai, Reiji-san?"

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

**Glossary:**

**-Shinji:** Paul

**-Hikari:** Dawn

**-Reiji:** Shinji's older brother

**-Honmei Chocolate:** In Japan, it's usually given to males by females on Valentine's Day. Honmei chocolates are chocolates that you give to people you have crushes on, love, etc. The opposite of honmei is giri chocolates, which people basically give to their friends.

**-White Day:** The equivalent to Valentine's Day, only held on March 14th. It's sometimes known as the "Male Valentine's Day" since usually on February 14th, girls give the presents. White Day is usually the day males give out their presents (to girls they like...)

**-Onii/Nii-san:** Older brother

**-Otoutou:** Little brother

**-Chikusho:** Dammit

**-Eto:** An expression for "um...", "uh...", etc.

**-Ano:** Please refer to "eto".

**-Sumomo:** Maylene (Gym leader of Tobari/Veilstone City)

**-Urusai:** Shut up (pretty rude...)

**-Mou:** An exclamation similar to "oh..."

**-Matte:** Wait

**-Yatta:** Exclamation; can be translated to "Yay!", "Yahoo!", etc.

**-Oishii:** Delicious

**-Arigatou:** If you don't know what this means...either you have no schooling in Japanese whatsoever, or you've been living under a rock most of your life (no offense, seriously). It means "Thank You". To be more polite, you can say "Domo arigatou", or to be very, very polite (like when you're talking to an elder or someone higher up in rank), you can say "Arigatou gozaimasu.

**-"Oh cry me a river...":** You've all heard that part before. The other part: "...build a bridge and get over it" was constantly used by my choir teachers, so I've decided to add it here.

**A/N:** Amazing how Shinji's so dense, ne? And he's worried about commitment, lol.


	6. Week 6

**Twelve Weeks of Ikarishipping**

**Title:** Proposals (a.k.a. Oh no! The Dreaded Question!!)

**Genre:** Light Humor/Romance

**Rating:** K

**AN:**Um...well...this incorporates Easter into it...and...well, you'll see.

**Summary:**

Reiji: What's the best way to ask a question?

Shinji: Do whatever you're not doing?

Reiji: Wrong! Find the perfect date, time, and place and then pop it!

Shinji: "Pop it"?

Reiji: Yeah! Ask the question!

Shinji: Like what?

Reiji: Uhh...OH! Why the heck does Darkrai have a large upper body and skinny legs when it's been proven clearly that it's a guy?

Shinji: **-sighs-** The glossary is at the end...

**Disclaimer:**If I owned it, Shinji would still have Hikozaru, Satoshi would be electrocuted by Pikachu more often, Hikari would still have her Buyosel, and Takeshi and Reiji would be travelling all over the world together to come up with "the perfect breeding style". Hmm...sadly, I don't own Pokémon, and I think I just wrote myself a new story muse: _**Pokémon Breeder's Guide: Reiji's and Takeshi's Worldwide Experience!**_ (Reiji's and Takeshi's attempt at a book while they travel with each other, though the title will most likely be shortened).

* * *

**Week 6:** Proposals

It was Easter Sunday, the beginning of a bright new day; the perfect way to start of a brand new week...at least, for Reiji and everyone else, to be more precise.

For Shinji, however, it was the dreaded "oh-dear-Darkrai-it-finally-came" day.

With a sigh, the twenty-six-year-old pulled his quilt over his head, hiding everything except for a few stray locks of dark hair. It was too early and too dreary of a day to get out of bed to face his brother and his currently visiting friend, Hyouta. Not to mention, Sumomo, the hyperactive Gym Leader whom he suspected had a crush on his older brother, was downstairs in the kitchen.

_His_ kitchen.

The only place where he could actually find solace other than his room from his brother.

Then again, anywhere else outside the brother's residence was solace to Shinji.

But that fact didn't matter.

His brother and his Gym Leader friends were down there.

In _his_ kitchen.

Probably attempting to make something edible while he was up here in his room trying to snooze the day away.

Which would probably result in _his_ kitchen catching on fire.

No wonder Reiji stuck to frozen TV dinners, take out, or having Sumomo cook for him while Shinji was out travelling.

_'I wonder how he managed to survive all that travelling when he can barely boil water...'_

Shinji furrowed his eyebrows at a strange smell that wafted up from downstairs.

It smelled oddly enough...like...smoke...

_'Dammit! Reiji's not going to burn down _MY_ kitchen!'_

Shinji quickly jumped out of bed and raced down into his kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight of Reiji trying to pour water on a batch of eggs that were smoking in Shinji's skillet. "Dammit, onii-san!" Shinji yelled, grabbing a box of baking powder from the cabinate. "You don't pour water on a grease fire! You're going to burn the entire place down!" With a flourish, the younger and more culinary-wise brother dumped the contents in the box onto the smoldering eggs and slapped on the lid. "_That_ is how you put it out! Now get out of my kitchen!"

Reiji blinked as his younger brother pushed him and his friends out of his territory. "Wow, jeez, Shin-chan!" he said with a grin. "I didn't know you were _that_ protective of your kitchen. Anyways, don't you have something more important to do today than preventing a kitchen fire?"

Shinji cocked an eyebrow. "Nani?" he muttered. "You almost burnt down my kitchen, which is a part of _my_house might I remind you (which brings me to the question of why you're still here when otou-sama and okaa-sama left this house to me), and you're worried about me forgetting something else?"

"Er, yeah..." Hyouta added in with a small frown. "I mean, today's really important. I'd be really shocked if you forget."

"Um...today's...Easter..." Shinji replied hesitantly.

Sumomo nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh, uh-huh! Isn't there anything else?"

"Umm...no...I don't remember anything else...should I?"

"Ack!" All three of them face faulted while Shinji stared down at them, trying to remember what else was so important on this particular date.

Oh.

Wait.

"Chikusho! Today's the day I'm supposed to ask for Hikari's hand, isn't it?!"

Hyouta rolled his eyes and grinned. "Great, you remembered!" he said teasingly. "Now, I hope you remembered her ring?"

"Hai."

"And where you two will be having dinner?"

"Hai."

"And the time?"

"Hai."

"And what you'll be wearing?"

"Hai."

"And your proposal speech?"

"Hai! Now let me go get ready!"

00000000000000000000

Several hours later, a grinning Hikari was clutching Shinji's arm as they strode through Amity Square. Cute Pokémon were running about, following at their Trainers' heels. Hikari's Pachirisu and Shinji's Achamo were also scurrying about their Trainers' feet, playing with each other.

"Shinji, this is so fun and romantic!" she squealed, kissing Shinji appreciatively. "Arigatou!"

"Oh, Shinji! Hikari! Didn't expect to see you two here!"

The two looked up to see a grinning red-head and a brown haired Trainer walking arm in arm towards the two. Hikari's face lit up even more at the sight of her two friends and fellow Coordinators. "Nozomi! Kengo! How nice it is to see you two again! How's it going?"

Nozomi grinned and adjusted the ever-present sunglasses in her hair. "Ah, it's been great!" she replied. "So, Hikari, I didn't know you're going out with him."

Blushing, Hikari fiddled with her fingers. "Ano, well, it's been a while, so I guess you haven't heard. Eto," she stuttered. "Shinji and I've been going out for some time now. Anyways, I never knew that you and Kengo are going out! Fill me in!"

Giggling, the two girls went off, chattering about their love lives and leaving their boyfriends standing where they left them, staring at the girls in confusion (in Kengo's case) and annoyance (in Shinji's case).

Glancing over at a fuming Shinji, Kengo chuckled nervously. "So, Shinji," he said, trying to strike up a conversation. "How's it going?"

"Not. Well," was all he replied.

"Em...why?"

"Because."

"Y'know, Shinji, seeing as how you and Hikari are invited to Nozomi's and my wedding and all, I think we really need to get to know each other more."

Shinji looked up quickly. "You two are getting married?" he asked, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Em, yeah. Well..." Kengo chuckled sheepishly and pulled out a ring box. "Well, we will be when I ask...and if Nozomi says yes...but I think she will!"

"Wow, no self-esteem problems there..."

"Eheheh...so, what about you and Pikari?"

"Pikari?"

"Just a nickname for Hikari. Don't ask."

"Point taken."

"So...anyways?"

Shinji groaned and pulled out a similar velvet box. "I was going to propose to Hikari tonight as well," he muttered before quickly stuffing the box back into his pocket. "However, your arrival with your girlfriend ruined any chances I had before the sun sets."

"Eheheh, gomen ne."

"It's nothing. Oh, they're coming back."

Kengo fumbled with the box as he hurried to hide it behind his back. Blushing when the two females were once again with their boyfriends, Kengo grabbed Nozomi's hand and kneeled on the ground. Nozomi also had a similar blush when she saw what he was doing, and Hikari squealed.

"N-N-Nozomi," Kengo stuttered, tightly grasping her hand. "K-k-koi, w-will you m-marry me?"

Nozomi launched herself at him, kissing him with all her might. "Yes, yes, yes!" she gasped, hugging him tightly. "Of course I will!"

"Oh, Nozomi! Kengo! Congratulations!" Hikari chirped, staring wistfully at the two. "Shinji and I will be invited, right?"

0000000000000000000

Hikari and Shinji were once again left alone after Kengo and his new fiancée had left. Sighing, Hikari rested her head against her boyfriend's shoulder and glanced wistfully up at the canopy of trees. Shinji frowned and tightened his grip around her.

"Daijoubu ka?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, hai. Daijoubu, daijoubu."

Shinji let out a long sigh and rested his chin on top of Hikari's head. "You do know that whenever you say that," he murmured with a slight teasing tone. "I tend to start worrying, ne?"

Hikari giggled and swatted his arm. "Mou, Shinji!" she said breathlessly. "I'm just kind of...envious."

Raising an eyebrow, Shinji proceeded to nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck. "How come?" he murmured.

"Eto...I...was hoping that...well, you see..."

"You're jealous of Nozomi's and Kengo's new relationship," Shinji stated bluntly, cutting off Hikari's statement.

Blushing, Hikari nodded and hid her face in Shinji's chest. "Hai," she squeaked. "I was kind of hoping that-"

Hikari's statement was once again cut off my Shinji, but this time it was because his lips were on her own, smothering her in a demanding kiss. When they broke away, both were panting heavily and Hikari felt something smooth and cold on her ring finger. Glancing at her hand, Hikari gasped then squealed before kissing Shinji again.

"Koishii, will you marry me?" Shinji asked between kisses.

"Hai. Of course," Hikari replied before the two engaged in another heated kiss. "Say...when's the wedding?"

* * *

**Glossary:**

**-Shinji:** Paul

**-Hikari:** Dawn

**-Reiji:** Shinji's older brother

**-Hyouta:** Roark, the first Gym Leader

**-Sumomo:** Maylene, the third Gym Leader

**-Hikozaru:**Chimchar

**-Buyosel:**Buizel

**-Satoshi:** Ash

**-Takeshi:** Brock

**-Chikusho: **Dammit

**-Hai:** "Yes"

**-Amity Park:**Please take out your Diamond/Pearl game and fly to Hearthome City. Go to the far northeast corner of the city (or the far northwest corner-it doesn't really matter). That, or go to Serebii(dot)net.

**-Achamo:** Torchic

**-Arigatou:** Em..."thank you".

**-Nozomi:**Zoey

**-Kengo:** Kenny

**-Ano:** "Um"

**-Eto:** "Um"

**-Gomen ne:** "Sorry"

**-Daijoubu (ka):** I'm all right/Are you all right?

**-Mou:** Exclamation, sort of like sighing.

**-Koi:**1. Fish (lol) 2. Love (there are also many other meanings of the word, but those two are the most common when you think of the word)

**-Koishii:** Beloved


	7. Week 7

**Twelve Weeks of Ikarishipping**

**Title:** Sakura Season

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** K+

**AN:** Ok, so, this chapter is inspired by a song my choir is singing with the all males choir: "Anything You Can Do" from "Annie, Get Your Gun". **By the way, someone _REALLY_ needs to do an AMV for ikarishipping using this song.** IT IS AWESOME!! XDDDD

**Summary:** It is spring, and during a sakura blossom viewing, Shinji and Hikari are forced to do a funny little duet to settle a little spat. Glossary at the end! Any spelling errors (you'll understand when you get there) have their purposes, so don't even think about crossing the "OH! SPELLING ERRORS!!" line! **"Bold is the male's singing part"** and _"Italics is the female's singing part"_.

**Disclaimer:** Please note that the standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Week 7:** Sakura Season (a.k.a. No! Not more Karaoke!!)

Spring was in the air; the birds were singing, plants were blooming and showing off their aromatic and colorful display, and people and Pokémon everywhere were falling in love. Not to mention that hay fever was in the air as well.

"Ahhh-ahh-AHCHOO!!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow and handed his older brother another tissue. He loved spring—well, he loved spring for the torture it brought to his brother, but that's besides the point.

"Sank oo, Shinny," Reiji replied, sniffling a bit. He blew his stuffy nose (and was it a loud, honking sound), rubbed his teary eyes, and groaned. "I hate sping."

"Nani?" Shinji said with a grin. "I didn't catch that, onii-san."

"I said I hate sping!"

"Nani?"

"Sping! SPING! I HATE SPING!!"

Shinji couldn't help but chuckle evilly. Revenge was sweet, especially since he had just went out and picked a large bouquet of newly bloomed flowers to further contaminate—er, fill—the air with pollen—er, their lovely aroma.

"Oh! Spring, I see. Daijoubu, onii-san?"

"Iie." Reiji looked miserable—very pathetic indeed.

_'Yes, I suppose nii-san would need some pity,'_ Shinji mused. _'But I have none for him. Consider this revenge for all of those times, onii-san!'_

"Shin-can..."

Shinji raised an eyebrow again and handed Reiji a bowl of soup. "Don't call me 'Shin-chan', onii-san," he muttered, pouring some allergy medicine for the older brother. "Anyways, what do you want this time?"

"Why don' we go wat te sakuwa bwossoms when I geh better?"

"...why?"

"Weeeell...Hikawi-kun invited us tah come wid her an' Satohi an' Takehi tah wat' teh sakuwa bwossums fall..."

"...onii-san, I couldn't understand a single thing you said, and frankly, I don't want to understand."

"Shinny!"

"Okay, okay, I'll go! Just shut up and drink your medicine."

"Ugh. I hade medicine..."

"So do I, but I'm not the one with allergies, now am I?" Shinji allowed himself a small victory smile and shoved the spoonful of sugar into Reiji's mouth.

"Bleh!"

0000000000000000000

"Ah! I can breathe!" Reiji exclaimed, stretching his sore muscles. "Finally!"

Shinji sighed and settled back into his usual cold demeanor. His little fun was amusing while it had lasted, but now it was back to suffering his older brother's odd quirks. "What joy," he muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah! I know!"

Shinji just groaned and fought off the urge to slap his forehead—or better yet, bang it against a wall, or sturdy post.

"Oh, hey! Next week, we're going to watch the sakura blossoms with Hikari-kun and her friends, got it?"

"Great..."

"I know!"

0000000000000000000

Hikari grinned and poured herself a cup of oolong tea. "Today's going to be perfect!" she chirped, watching happily as her engagement ring caught the rays of the sun, causing it to shine brightly. "Ooh, I can't wait!"

"That's great, Hikari!" Satoshi replied, watching Pikachu scamper up the sakura tree they were sitting under while Takeshi played with his newly hatched Riishan. "And congrats on the engagement!"

"Hehe, arigatou, Satoshi," Hikari replied with a giggle. "Shinji and I are planning the wedding soon. I want to have a summer wedding by the beach, and then maybe go to Fiore or Almia for our honeymoon. I have a friend who lives in both areas. My friend, Hajime lives in Almia, and my other friend, Hinata, lives in Fiore. Both of them are Pokémon Rangers."

"What's this about having a honeymoon in Fiore or Almia?"

Hikari squealed and attacked her fiancé. "Shinji!" she exclaimed. "You're here! We were just talking about the upcoming wedding. We're holding it in the summer, and then we're going to spend our vacation in either Fiore or Almia. Personally, I want to go to Almia—haven't been there in a while, but if you want to go to Fiore, that's perfectly fine. Oh! How about we take a trip through both for our honeymoon, Shinji? How does that sound? Doesn't it—"

"Hikari, you're ranting again," Shinji interrupted. "You're getting nervous."

"Hehe, gomen, Shinji," Hikari replied sheepishly. "But I'm getting nervous about the wedding."

"You don't need to worry about it. I've taken care of everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, even the honeymoon."

"Oh! Where are we going?"

"To the Sevii Islands."

"Sevii Islands? But I want to go to Fiore or Almia!"

"No, we're going to the Sevii Islands."

Hikari and Shinji glared at each other, sparks practically shooting out of their eyes. Everyone else on the sidelines (Satoshi, Takeshi, Reiji, and their Pokémon) all just sighed. It wasn't unusual for the couple to fight with each other. In fact, they had a fight every two weeks in a single month. Somehow, though, by the grace from above, they always somehow managed to get back together (or rather, Reiji would force his little brother to go and apologize to Hikari when she didn't apologize first).

Now, it was time for intervention, Reiji style. Clapping his hands, he pushed his way between the arguing couple, effectively keeping the two apart. "Okay!" he declared. "To solve this fight, you two will sing a duet and see who can out do each other!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" the two shouted in unison. However...

Ten minutes later the two were up on a makeshift stage with two microphones (how Reiji was able to pull it together, the world would never know). Reiji grinned and clapped his hands cheerfully again, declaring to the peanut gallery:

"Welcome one and all to the annual karaoke contest!"

There was a loud rumble of applause from all the people who came to see the sakura blossoms.

"Today, we are going to resolve a fight between two fiancés with some siiiiiiingiiiiing!"

There was even more cheering.

"Oooookaaaaaaaaay! The song these two will sing has been picked by the judges—" Reiji did a quick sweeping introduction of the judges: Pikachu, Riishan, and Etebossu— "Envelope please, Pikachu!" The yellow Pokémon squeaked happily and gave the white envelope to the awaiting announcer. Opening it, Reiji couldn't help but snicker at the song. "So! Today, Hikari and Shinji are going to...have to sing _"Anything You Can Do"_!"

The cheers from the crowd was ear deafening, but Shinji couldn't have cared less. In fact, instead of being concerned about his hearing, he was more concerned about what he was singing. "For the love of Kureseria, I'm going to kill myself," he groaned.

Hikari was also embarrassed about the song choice, but she was determined to win. "Shinji! I'm not going to lose to you!" she declared, striding up to her mic with some confidence. After all, what could go wrong?

Reiji just grinned and played the song.

Clearing her throat, Hikari began to sing. **(AN: Please note that I've combined both versions of the song. If you listen to both, you'd understand v1: no "Anything I can buy..." v2: has "Anything I can buy..." and no chatting between the two)**

_"Anything you can do, I can do better! I can do anything better than you!"_

Shinji glared and began singing as well.

**"No, you can't."**

_"Yes, I can!"_

**"No, you can't!"**

_"Yes, I can!"_

**"No, you can't!"**

_"Yes, I can, yes, I can!"_

The two began glaring at each other again. How they were able to pull of the stunt while singing, only a performer would know.

**"Anything you can be, I can be greater! Sooner or later, I'm greater than you!"**

_"No, you're not!"_

**"Yes, I am!"**

_"No, you're not!"_

**"Yes, I am!"**

_"No, you're not!"_

**"Yes, I am, yes, I am!"**

**"I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge!"**

Shinji faked shooting off a gun in Hikari's face.

Glaring, she pretended to shoot an arrow as she started the next line.

_"Well, I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!"_

**"I can live on bread and cheese!"**

Hikari gasped.

_"And only on that?"_

**"Yup."**

Shinji grinned in triumph, but Hikari only scoffed.

_"So can a rat!"_

**"Any note you can sing, I can sing higher!"**

_"I can sing any note higher than you!"_

**"No, you can't!"**

_"Yes, I can!"_

As the two continued to sing, their voices got higher and higher.

**"No, you can't!"**

_"Yes, I can!"_

**"No, you caaaaaaaaaaaaaan't!!"**

_"Yes, I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"_

Shinji's eyes widened at how high Hikari could sing.

**"How do you sing that high?"**

Hikari rolled her eyes, and with a smirk, answered:

_"I'm a girl!"_

Shinji scoffed and replied with:

**"Could've fooled me."**

**"Anything I can buy, I can buy cheaper!"**

_"I can buy anything cheaper than you!"_

**"Fifty cents!"**

_"Forty cents!"_

**"Thirty cents!"**

_"Twenty cents!"_

**"No, you can't!"**

_"Yes, I can, yes, I can!"_

**"Anything you can sing, I can sing softer!"**

_"I can sing anything softer than you!"_

**"No, you can't."**

_"Yes, I can."_

**"No, you can't."**

_"Yes, I can."_

**"No, you can't."**

_"Yes, I can, YES I CAAAAAN!!"_

Shinji rubbed his ear as Hikari loudly sang the last part in his ear. Frowning, he continued:

**"I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!"**

Hikari scoffed and replied:

_"I can drink it quicker, and get even sicker!"_

**"I can open any safe!"**

Hikari gasped.

_"Without being caught?"_

**"Yup!"**

Shinji smirked, but then Hikari surprised him with her next phrase:

_"That's what I thought, you crook!"_

**"Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!"**

_"I can hold any note longer than you!"_

**"No, you can't!"**

_"Yes, I can!"_

**"No, you caaaan't!"**

_"Yes, I caaaan!"_

**"No, you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't!"**

_"Yes, I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—"_

Everyone's eyes widened at how long Hikari could hold that note.

_"—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, yes I can!"_

**"Yes, you can!"**

Shinji had to admit, he was curious as to how Hikari could have held that note for that long of a time.

**"Where do you hold all your air?"**

_"Hn! In my chest cavity!"_

Hikari blushed and slapped him after answering. Shinji held his red cheek and continued:

**"Anything you can say, I can say faster!"**

_"I can say anything faster than you!"_

**"No, you can't!"**

_"Yes, I can!"_

**"No, y'can't!"**

_"Yes, I can"!_

**"Noyoucan't!**

_"YesIcan!"_

**"Noy'can't!"**

_"YesIcan, Yes I can!"_

**"I can jump a hurdle!"**

_"I can wear a girdle!"_

**"I can knit a sweater!"**

_"I can fill it better!"_

**"I can do most anything!"**

_"Can you bake a pie?"_

**"Eh, no..."**

_"Eh, neither can I."_

**"Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter!"**

_"I can sing anything sweeter than you!"_

Shinji cleared his throat before launching into an operatic version of his lines:

**"No, you can't!"**

_"Yes, I can!"_

**"No, you ca-an't!"**

_"Yes, I ca-a-a-an"_

**"No, you can't!"**

_"Yes, I caaan!"_

**"No, you can't!"**

_"Yes, I can!"_

**"No, you can't, can't, can't!"**

_"Yes, I can, can, can!"_

The two began glaring at each other again and simultaneously sang:

**"No, you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't!" **

_"Yes, I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"_

The whole audience burst out into cheers and applauses while Reiji grinned and dashed up on stage. "Okay! So, Hikari! Shinji! Has your little argument been solved?"

Hikari nodded and hugged Shinji. "It sure has!" she replied for them before they kissed and made up.

* * *

Awwwwwwwww, I'm drowning in the FLUFF at the end! XD Hoped you all enjoyed it!

**Glossary:**

**-"Anything You Can Do":** A song from "Annie, Get Your Gun". Awesome song, and if you want to listen to it, might I suggest these two versions: V1: Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better- Sanji and Zoro; V2: Anything Sasuke Can Do, Naruto Can Do Better.

**-Hikari:** Dawn

**-Shinji:** Paul

**-Reiji:** Shinji's older brother (though Hikari and Shinji are the two main characters, I can say that Reiji is a very important main secondary character. He's basically in almost all of these drabbles!!)

**-Sakura Blossoms:** Cherry Blossoms

**-Satoshi:** Ash

**-Takeshi:** Brock

**-Riishan:** Chingling

**-Nani:** "What?"

**-Onii-san/Nii-san:** Older brother

**-Daijoubu:** (In this one): Are you all right?

**-Arigatou:** "Thank you"

**-Fiore:** First known region that has Pokémon Rangers instead of Pokémon Trainers. Please go to Serebii(dot)net or Bulbapedia for more info.

**-Almia:** The new region in the new Pokémon Ranger Batonnage; basically the same info here as Fiore, so please proceed to go to the listed websites above.

**-Hinata:** Solana

**-Hajime:** One of the two new main Pokémon Rangers in Batonnage; is male

**-Sevii Islands:** Please locate and play your nearest FireRed/LeafGreen Pokémon game now, or go to either one of the two websites listed above in "Fiore".

**-Etebossu:** Hikari's newly evolved Ambipom, which she traded for from Satoshi (in return for her Buyosel/Buizel).

**-Kureseria:** Cresselia; can also be spelled Crecelia


	8. Week 8

**Twelve Weeks of Ikarishipping**

**Title:** Scrapbook

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating: **K+

**AN:**SUMIMASEN, MINNA-SAN!! I know, I know, this chapter was supposed to be up LAST WEEK, but I was on my Spring Break vacation. I was hoping to finish it BEFORE I left, but otou-san didn't give me much choice in that matter (he deleted all of the work I did!!). So, I hope you guys aren't angry, so put down those pitchforks and torches and back away. I have the prototypes of the next _Coincidence?_ chapters and I'm not afraid to use them. In other news, please enjoy this late(st) installment of _Twelve Weeks_!

**Summary:** Takes place in the _Upside-Down World_universe. I might expand on it a bit when I get to updating the story. Hikari wanders and wonders. Shinji is on a safari hunt. What does a scrapbook have to do with anything anyways? Glossary at the end of the story!

**Disclaimer: -Holds up sign that says:** _Attention all: Standard disclaimers apply._**-**

* * *

**Week 8:** Scrapbook

The fall of footsteps could be heard as Hikari dashed down the deserted west wing. She had been wandering about Shinji's mansion for quite some time now, looking for the stairs that would lead her downstairs. The attempt, however, had been failing. Miserably. She had a date with Rei in several hours, and she couldn't even get downstairs for breakfast. Shinji was probably having a hoot.

Fuming at the idea of her boss enjoying her predicament (there were surveillance cameras everywhere! No doubt Shinji was down in the security room, watching her wandering about!), Hikari threw open a door. She was sure that the mansion was built by a maniac--the wing was full of doors that either led into rooms, or into another corridor with even more doors.

Shinji had probably given her her room in the wing because he would enjoy watching her get lost and confused out of her mind.

"ARGH! CURSE YOU, SHINJI!!" she screamed. "HOW IN THE WORLD DO I GET OUT OF HERE?!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Ah-choo!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow as he reclined in his chair. "Komashiga-san, daijoubu?" he asked, eyeing the owner of Komashiga Corp.

The older man nodded and dabbed his nose with his handkerchief. "Yes, yes, I'm fine," he wheezed. "Now, back to the matters at hand: Are you willing to partner with my company?"

Shinji pressed his fingers together and rested his chin upon them, furrowing his brows. "Hn. Let me sleep on it, and I will answer tomorrow, if you do not mind, Komashiga-san," was his reply.

The older man nodded and the two stood up and shook hands. Then Shinji summoned for a maid to show Komashiga out. Shinji narrowed his eyes when Komashiga sneezed again and hurried out of the room. He had no time to get sick--not like his dead brother, Reiji.

Shinji couldn't remember Reiji much, except that Shinji looked exactly like his older brother, and that Reiji had been a sickly boy when he was still alive, just like his dead mother. She was weak and sick and was in labor with Shinji. She was too weak to survive after giving birth to her youngest son and died soon after naming him.

The sound of something slamming into the wall could be heard throughout the mansion as Shinji withdrew a bloodied fist. He had no time to reminence. He had work to do. Taking a deep breath, Shinji pulled out a Pokétch and phoned for his secretary.

"Moshi moshi?" came a weak voice. "This is Hikari..."

"Oi."

"Sh-Shinji-san!" Shinji could hear her voice perking up. "Oh, thank Diaruga-sama it's you! I need your help soooo much!"

Shinji could feel himself twitching. The woman really was too much, sometime. "What is it this time?" he growled, clenching his Pokétch tightly. "And if it's something stupid..."

"I'm lost!" she wailed. "Your west wing is soooo confusing! I was just trying to get downstairs for breakfast, but I think I took a wrong turn or something. And you know what? The next thing I knew, I was in a completely different hallway that led to others! I took this left corridor, but I ended up in a dead end. I tried to go back, but somehow the regular passage disappeared!

"I opened the closest door, and that led to another hallway! What's wrong with your house, Shinji?! Is it magic?!"

Sighing, Shinji fought off the urge to knock himself out cold and let Hikari fend for herself. "No, it's not magic, baka no onna," he replied in an exasperated tone. "This mansion has been designed to confuse and trap intruders. Naturally, an ahou like you would get lost."

"A-ahou?! Who are you calling an ahou?!" Hikari shrieked, causing Shinji to wince and rub his ears.

"Oh shut up, onna," Shinji snapped. "Do you want me to send help or not?"

"Hmph. Fine. Just hurry up--hey, what was that? Shinji-san, do you, uh, keep anything else for security?"

"Hmm...oh, yeah. I do have a pack of Windie..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I suggest you get out of there before they get you..."

"Ahhh! They're so big!"

"...play dead."

"...you're kidding me, right?"

"Do you want to live?"

"Point taken."

Shinji closed his eyes as he heard the tell-tale sound of a faint thump and then the click of a Pokétch turning off. With a sigh, Shinji prepared to call for a servant to go aid Hikari when he remembered that it was Sunday. All household servants had the day off after they finished their tasks, and the last one left after showing Komashiga out.

In other words: Shinji would have to find Hikari herself.

"Shimatta."

_**And in the West Wing...**_

_'Go away, go away! Please go away!' _Hikari thought desperately as the alpha male of the Windie pack prodded her with his snout. _'Mou! Shinji, where are you?'_

The alpha male sniffed her, rubbing his cold, wet nose against her cheek. Hikari bit her tongue and desperately tried to fight off the urge of giggling. It would not do to have a pack of security Pokémon on her trail if she gave herself away.

However, it was a lost cause when he gave her a lick.

"Ahhh!! SHINJI, TASUKETE!!"

_**In the surveillance room...**_

"Ack! !(&)!)#!)&#&(!#)&-!" Shinji pulled off the head set and rubbed his pounding ears. They were still ringing from Hikari's loud screech. "Chikusho! That woman has a loud voice! Kami-sama, I'm going to go deaf by the time I'm twenty!"

Grumbling, the teen quickly jotted down the last place he had seen her in, grabbed a map, and hurried to her rescue.

_**In other places...**_

Footfalls echoed in the silent corridor as Hikari wandered yet again. She had managed to throw off her pursuers (maybe it was a good thing that the house had a slide hidden behind a door...) and was now wandering aimlessly through the halls. She was sure that if she kept that up, Shinji would find her.

Eventually.

The corridor was empty, save one lone door at the end, half hidden in the darkness. With no way to go back, Hikari pressed forward, arriving in a few, short steps. Curiosity closed its grip on her, and Hikari pushed open the wooden door.

_**Moments later...**_

Shinji strode into the room silently, gazing upon a silent Hikari. _'Well, that's a first,'_ he thought lightly.

She was kneeling on the floor of his old nursery, leafing through an old scrapbook, a gentle smile on her face. "I knew you'd find me eventually," she said softly, fingering a photograph fondly. "This one reminds me of when we were younger. Remember that trip to the beach?"

A rare smile graced Shinji's lips as he settled himself down next to her. "Yeah, I remember," he replied. "That was when you were chased around by a flock of Kyamome that wanted your ice cream cone, right?"

Blushing, Hikari muttered some incoherent things under her breath and adverted her gaze. "Jeez, why do you always have to remember the embarrassing stuff?" she grumbled, hastily turning the page. Her azure eyes lit up with delight at the picture. "Oh! This was the festival where you accidentally got drunk and started singing that song from Naruto Nippon! Umm...Naruto's Neko Song!"

Shinji's face turned crimson at the memory. "W-what? You still remember that?" he stuttered. "D-demo!"

Hikari giggled and flipped the page. "It's been a long time since we've actually sat around like this and talked, ne, Shinji?" she stated with sadness in her tone. "It's like...we're childhood best friends again..."

"Hn."

Hikari brightened up again. "Shikashi...we're still friends, ne? We just fight a lot."

"Hn."

"Shinji...whatever happens..."

"I know."

"Mm. I just hope that we'll have time to sit with each other like this some other time, ne?"

* * *

I don't know...does this chapter seem longer or something? Well, no romance in this one: strictly friendship because in the USD universe, Shinji's and Hikari's relationship with each other has to build on a tentative friendship/love/hate basis. Touching, isn't it?

**Glossary:**

**-Shinji:** Paul

**-Hikari:** Dawn

**-Sumimasen:** A formal way of apologizing.

**-Minna(-san):**Everyone

**-Komashiga:** Eh, made up character.

**-Rei:** Hikari's (short-lived) boyfriend; a "Gary-Stu" character that I made up all for the sake of Gary Stu/Mary Sue bashing. Yeah, I made him to torture him. Isn't that swell?

**-Reiji:** Shinji's (dead well...in this universe he is...) older brother

**-"Moshi moshi": **"Hello?" on a phone.

**-Diaruga:**Dialga

**-Baka no onna:** Stupid woman

**-Ahou:**Osakan (and Saitou Hajime's) way of saying idiot/stupid

**-Windie:**Arcanine

**-Shimatta:** Shit

**-Tasukete:** "Help me!"

**-Chikusho:** Dammit

**-Kyamome:**Wingull

**-Onegai:** Please

**-Naruto's Neko Song:**OMFG, this song is SOOOO funny! You all need to hear it, dattebayo!! XD **-dies of laughter-**


	9. Week 9

**Twelve Weeks of Ikarishipping**

**Week:** Food Critic

**Genre:**Humor/Light Romance

**Rating:** K

**AN:**So, I tried doing cosplay for this week's theme. However, as you can see, that plan has failed miserably. Besides, I can't do cosplay, period. On the bright side, at least we can now see Shinji's cooking art to its full potential! As they say in France (where this is staged), cooking is an art! **-Does the little obnoxious French chef kiss-**XD So, yes, Hikari has a...sort of big ego (like in the anime), Shinji gets his own kitchen, and Reiji, our impromptu Trickster/manager, will try to advertise the family restaurant as best as he can...if he can remember to leave out the flaws, but then again, Tricksters are known to be...spontaneous.

**Summary:**There is a story told in a quaint town in Alsace (Al-zas), France, how an aspiring chef had unwittingly won the heart of a tough food critic, who loves good food very much. And now I ask you, where else can you get the finest quality of food, than in France, where cooking is at its best? Glossary at the end, and please excuse the little French phrases put in. I just couldn't help myself. **-sweat drops-**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this, however, I do own the story of _The Chef and the Food Critic_. No, I don't believe there really is a French story about that, though it'd be quite hilarious if there was.

* * *

**Week 9:** Food Critic (a.k.a. _The Chef and the Food Critic_)

_Bonjour, mes amis, and anyone else who has come to hear this wonderful little tale, though I must admit, it is quite...bizzare. After all, have you ever heard of someone winning the heart of another just by cooking?...okay, I admit, maybe you have, but it's not quite common, n'est-ce pas?_

_...mais, ce n'est pas importante. After all, mes amis, you are here to hear the tale of _The Chef and the Food Critic_!...ah, oui, not the most creative of titles, but I am sure the storyteller of this little tale was out of creative juices after finishing the story._

_Oh, wait...I am the storyteller...okay, I admit it, not the most creative title I've come up with, but it's better than...than...okay, I've got nothing. Mais, ce n'est pas importante! Moving on! Ahem! So! The tale of _The Chef and the Food Critic_ takes place in..._

--

...the town of Abacourt wasn't large. In fact, it wasn't very widely known, but a young chef was determined to change that fact.

Chez Alogre was the most popular restaurant in the town, simply because the best chefs of Abacourt worked there. The restaurant once belonged to the late Monsieur Renji d'Alagogne, and now was under the care of his eldest son, Reiji, until his youngest, Shinji, was old enough to take ownership. Shinji was the only other person in the d'Alagogne family who had an inkling of wanting to cook in his blood--well, to better phrase it, he was the only other person in the d'Alagogne family who had even an ounce of cooking talent in his blood.

His father, Renji, as well as his mother, Hanako, was dead; his relatives were business men and women--they had no time for the creative arts, and Reiji, his elder brother, could not cook to save his life. However, he was a great manager and advertiser. With that in mind, Renji had written in his will that Reiji was to oversee Chez Alogre (named for Renji's deceased grand-mère, Alice d'Alagogne sans Alogre, whom he loved very much) until Shinji was twenty-five and would seize legal ownership of the restaurant.

It was nice, all in all, to have relatives who were business people. That meant more customers would come to Chez Alogre when tourists came visiting. Reiji, nonetheless, was extremely pleased when there was a business boom, even if Shinji always grumbled about how much harder he had to work.

Mind you, Shinji was no slacker, but working day after day, hour after hour, from nine o'clock in the morning till twenty-one o'clock (nine) at night was tiring, and he rarely had any vacation time. But then again, he couldn't really complain, especially if he wanted to one day become a renowned chef of France, so, day after day, month after month, Chef Shinji d'Alagogne would work from nine to nine, honing his skills and reaping in the compliments of the customers. Not a bad deal, really, except for the part of not having many vacation days.

And so, life continued, a monotenous trend for Shinji and the town of Abacourt, until one day, a stranger arrived...

--

_Ohoho! Now, if this were to be a continuous story, don't you think that would make a nice prologue? Oh, wait, I'm interrupting the story. My bad!_

--

The loudspeaker crackled to life as the announcer told everyone in la gare that the train departing for some small, out of the way town in Lorraine would be departing soon as a young woman sighed and stepped onto the platform. The train that had carried her from the capitol of Alsace to Abacourt was not as fast as le TGV in Paris, but at least it had gotten her to her destination quicker than taking her car. Plus, it was more efficient for the environment, and Hikari Mallamier was a big environmentalist. Everyone who kept up with her life and critiques knew that.

Hikari Mallamier was a food critic because she loved eating good food and informing people about good food and where to get it. However, that wasn't the only reason why she was a critic. In fact, she was a very good one. Food was her passion, and she wanted to spread the news of good food everywhere in France. She also secretly hoped that she would also be able to snag a young, fantastic chef for a husband as an added bonus as well, but so far, that wasn't working out too well.

On the bright side, she got to dine exquisitely, and at the finest restaurants in the big cities as well.

However, her unexpected trip to Abacourt (unannounced to the town at that) had left her most loyal followers stumped as to why she would want to go to an out of the way town like that. In all honesty, she had only come to the town because an acquaintance of hers mentioned that he had a nephew in Abacourt who was the best chef in that town. He had also mentioned that none of the food he ate even measured up to his nephew's cooking, not even the food in Paris's best restaurants. Naturally, her curiosity was piqued, because Jean Firuquet was notorious for never lying, and she had witnessed it first hand many times.

"Bonjour, Madamoiselle Mallamier!" Tyson von Halsbierge, her self-acclaimed guide and long-time friend, sauntered up to meet her, clasped her hand, and placed a kiss on both of her cheeks in the customary greeting while she copied the motions. "It has been a long time, n'est-ce pas?"

Hikari gave a tinkering laugh, higging her friend. "Oh, Tyson!" she cried cheerfully. "If you keep calling me that whenever we meet up, all of my adoring fans will swamp me!"

"Oho! Still as pompous as ever, I see," he replied playfully, escorting her out of la gare.

"Pompous, am I? Well, I'll show you pompous!" Hikari cried playfully, punching him lightly on the arm. "By the way, how is Annabelle?"

"She is doing fine," came the reply as Tyson placed Hikari's bag inside the trunk of his sleek, black sports car. "She just entered into her third trimester, and mon dieu! Her moods change faster than a chameleon!"

Hikari laughed again and got into the car. "Ah, well, give her my regards, won't you?"

"Very well, then." Tyson inserted the key and started up the engine. "Where to, then, mon amie?"

"Chez Alogre. I hear the food there is exquisite."

"Oh, it is." With a grin, Tyson revved the engine and the car shot out of the parking lot. They would get to the restaurant in no time.

--

Shinji d'Alagogne was the youngest chef in history of Chez Alogre, and his father had started the restaurant when he was twenty-seven. But he was not employed just because he was the owner's son--no, he was employed because he had talent and a love for cooking, the two traits most necessary for a chef to become famous, because if a chef did not have a love for cooking, how would his food taste delectable? And with talent, a chef could hone his skill and make his food taste even better than delectable. What more could an aspiring chef like him want?

Oh, right: a week of rest and relaxation, a.k.a. VACATION TIME!!

But no, Shinji did not present his case to his brother, Reiji, although he knew full well that he would've given Shinji all the time he needed to re-cooperate. No, Shinji was too stubborn to give up his dream to be a renowned chef and was willing to work himself to the bone to do it.

Sometimes Reiji wondered if his brother had super powers, or was just plain dumb.

He was willing to bet on the latter.

So, Shinji did not leave the borders of Abacourt (let alone the borders of Alsace), not even once, and spent most of his days stuck in the best kitchen in town (besides his own back home), slaving away in front of the stove, cooking. He didn't exactly hate his monotenous life. In fact, his relationship with his job was a love-hate one, but if working all day was what it took to become a famous chef, then so be it.

Yes, Shinji was determined.

And stupid.

At least, as far as Reiji would admit. Others would say that Shinji was a prodigy--a slightly obsessed one, yes, but a prodigy nonetheless.

With a sigh, Reiji leaned back in his swivel chair and scanned the documents in front of him. Shinji would be turning twenty-five in a few months, and he wanted to get all of the legal documents signed and out of the way so that there wouldn't be a big hassle when he finally gave his brother the deed to the restaurant.

Maybe then Shinji would get some common sense and go on vacation.

He sorely doubted that.

Very, very, very much.

"Mon dieu, mon frère est très têtu," Reiji grumbled, throwing the papers down onto the desk. "Maybe getting him hitch might change his mind...yep, a long honeymoon should do it..."

"Reiji, are you planning something again?" came a cool voice. Shinji stepped into the room, a tray laden with juice, a bowl of soup, and a sandwich in his hands. "Here's your lunch."

"Oh, mon petit frère! How kind of you!" Reiji chirped, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Must you always say that?" Shinji replied, rolling his eyes.

"But of course!" Reiji answered indignantly. "You know it is customary to compliment the chef!"

"You always overdo it, Reiji," came the reply. "Besides, thanking me is not a compliment."

"...ce n'est pas importante."

The ringing of the bell over the doorway could be heard, and a "Bonjour, monsieur," from a young woman and her male companion could be heard. Shinji and Reiji looked at each other, confusion flickering in their brown eyes. They rarely had any customers at this time of the day, for it was an hour pass lunch (running a restaurant meant that even the managers had to eat later due to the rush hour).

"Ah, one moment, please, madamoiselle et monsieur," Reiji replied, hurrying out of the office with Shinji close behind. "Bonjour et bien venue!"

Their customers were a young woman with ocean blue eyes and a taller man with flaming hair and bright green eyes. They didn't look much older than the two brothers, but it was the young woman that grabbed their attention. "Mon dieu!" Shinji uttered in complete surprise. "You're Hikari Mallamier!"

"Eh? C'est vrai?" Reiji did a quick scan of the woman's appearance. "Hmm...you're right, she does look like Hikari Mallamier, but how do you know if she really is her, and not an imposter?"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "You can't tell?" he muttered. "Look at her! She has that little hand bag that goes everywhere with her, the one that says 'Save the Earth'!"

"Oui, c'est vrai, mais..." Reiji narrowed his eyes and gave her a scrutinizing look. "Still...she might've just bought it somewhere and dressed up to look like Madamoiselle Mallamier..."

"Oh, for the love of it all!" Hikari grumbled, digging into her bag and pulling out her ID. "Voilà, mon permis de coinduire! Is that proof enough for you?"

Reiji laughed nervously and nodded. "Ah, yes, of course. So sorry," he stuttered, waving for the two to follow him to their table. "And might I ask why the great Hikari Mallamier has come to this humble restaurant?"

"I have heard from my acquaintance, Monsieur Jean Firuquet, that he had a nephew who worked here, and that his nephew is a very talented chef," Hikari replied cooly. "And I know that Monsieur Firuquet has the reputation of never lying, so I had to come and witness this nephew of his talents, and maybe write a review?"

"Hmm...Jean Firuquet..." Reiji rubbed his chin, thinking. They had many relatives, and it was hard to keep track of all of them. "Shinji, Jean Firuquet est notre oncle qui habite à Paris, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, je pense," was the chef's reply.

Hikari's eyes widened as she shifted her gaze between the two brothers. "So, you mean to say," she started slowly. "That one of you is the chef?"

Shinji hesitantly nodded his head. He knew that this was the big break he was looking for, but he had no idea if he was good enough. If the restaurant gained a good review, then more people would come to the restaurant, and he would become more widely known. However, if Chez Alogre gained a bad review...Shinji didn't even want to go there. Well, he would never know until he tried..."Oui, I am the chef," he said with determination gleaming in his eyes.

Hikari looked up at the younger brother and blushed. _'He's handsome,'_ she thought offhandedly before brushing away the thought. "Oh, wonderful," she replied, a bit airily. "Em, you wouldn't mind cooking something for me to try, would you?" _'Hikari! What are you doing, acting like a love-sick teenager?!'_ she berated herself silently. _'Act more confident! More brazen!'_

"Of course not," Shinji replied, bowing a bit. "What would you like?"

Hikari smiled tentatively. "Surprise me."

--

_Mon dieu! Is it that late already? I'm terribly sorry, but I must go now! Oh, please don't give me that look!...oh! So you want to know how it all ends? Well, Shinji and Hikari fell in love, got married, had six children, and lived happily ever after!_

_...okay, okay, so I was a bit exaggerating there...oh, all right, I skip forward to when Hikari tries the food, happy? Oh, good! Enjoy!_

--

Hikari tentatively lifted the fork to her lips and placed the last bit of meat into her mouth. Her eyes widened at the taste--the chicken gravy on the meat was splendid, and he had put in just the right amount of spice! She didn't exactly hate to admit it, for she had never tasted anything quite like it, but Hikari had to say, it was the best meal she had ever eaten, and Jean Firuquet was right: Shinji was an amazing chef.

After dabbing her mouth with her napkin, Hikari looked up at Shinji and beamed at him. "I have to say, your uncle was correct," she complimented. "Your food was extraordinary! I've never tasted anything like it!" Shinji gave her a small smile that made her heart flutter. "I wouldn't mind marrying a man with your cooking skills," she said quietly, adverting her gaze.

Reiji couldn't help but jump at the opportunity. What luck! Maybe he could get Shinji to take that long-needed vacation after all, and get hitched in the process, like he had planned! Oh happy, happy, joy, joy! "Madamoiselle," he said, a sly grin on his face. "Shinji has just expressed the desire to know if you would like to join him tonight on a date."

Both couldn't help but blush as Shinji spluttered incoherent words angrily at his brother. Hikari, however, couldn't help but beam.

"I'd love to!"

* * *

Well, I must say! I believe this is my best drabble so far, nevermind what you readers think! **-sweat drop-**Um, what I mean, is that I feel that this drabble has the most effort put into it (plus it has French! I couldn't help myself!) What do you guys think?

_**AND A HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY TO YOU, RAYON1-SAN!**_

**Glossary:**

**-Shinji:** Paul

**-Hikari:** Dawn

**-Reiji:** Shinji's brother

**-Alsace:**Pronounced Al-zas; a region in France, probably most known for its German-like dishes and choucroute (sauerkraut).

**-Abacourt:** Pronounced Ah-bah-cour; a town in Alsace. No, I did not make this town up.

**-Bonjour:** Hello

**-Mes amis:**Pronounced Mezamee (for the lack of my pronunciation guidance skills...please try your best with this...); My friends

**-N'est-ce pas:**Pronounced Nesk pa; Isn't that so/isn't that right?

**-Bizzare:** Though it is also an English word, in French it means strange/odd...wait, it means the same thing in English...

**-Mais:** But

**-Ce n'est pas importante:** (XD One of my most favorite expressions!!) That's not important/That is not important

**-Oui:** Yes

**-Chez:** Technically..."(At) the house of..."

**-Monsieur:** Mr.

**-Grand-mère:** Grandmother

**-La gare:** The (train) station

**-TGV:** **T**rain à **G**rande **V**itesse, or...Train of Great Speed/a very fast train

**-Madamoiselle: **Pronunciation sometimes "leaves" out the a in "madam(e)", so it sounds like "Madmoiselle" unless you listen _really_ closely; Miss/Ms.

**-Mon dieu:** Expression; "My God!"

**-Mon amie:**My friend (feminine-masculine is mon ami)

**-Mon frère est très têtu.:** "My brother is very stubborn."

**-Mon petit frère:** My little brother

**-Bonjour et bien vennue:** "Hello and welcome"

**-C'est vrai(?):** That's true(?)

**-Voilà: **Tada/Here is...

**-Mon permis de conduire: **My driver's licence

**-Jean Firuquet est notre oncle qui habite à Paris, n'est-ce pas?:** Jean Firuquet is our uncle, right?

**-Je pense:** I think

Review, s'il vous plaît (if you please)!

**_AN: 5/16/08:_** I am SOOOOOOO sorry, everyone, for not updating! Well, the truth is, I want you to all to be clinging to the edge of your chairs, begging me to update! **-is bricked-** lol just kidding! The truth is, it's May, y'know, the big "Finals" month. This means that I, the high school student that I am, am swamped in homework and finals. Seriously! I'm up to my neck in papers! Good news, though: I shall be updating over the summer (when I'm not busy with extra courses and summer reading projects)! Rejoice!...wait...reading projects...DANGIT! I have to do an APUSH (AP U.S. History) AND an Honors English 10 reading project! Noes!! **-sobs-** Attention, everyone! I shall never be updating again! **-is bricked for being dramatic-**


	10. Week 10

**Twelve Weeks of Ikarishipping**

**Title:** Arranged

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Hikari is sent to the new feudal lord to be married.

**AN:** I finally updated! And I've decided to make the marriage story that I was planning on writing into a feudal era one. :D….or I can write two marriage stories. No worries 'bout that…

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Week 10:** Arranged (a.k.a. It's one of THOSE types of stories AGAIN)

"Hikari-san, I thank you on behalf of our village for your willingness to become our new lord's bride," the village elder said, securing a good luck pendant around Hikari's neck. "I know that he is in fact a demon, but I hope you will overlook this."

Hikari smiled grimly, staring at her profile in the mirror. She had on a fine crimson silk kimono with pale golden sakura blossoms and delicate white cranes. She truly looked like a beauty—her mother would have been proud. "It's nothing, Gokumatsu-san," she replied bitterly. "My mother would have wanted this, and I am pleased that I will be saving our village, as well as many others. I just hope Kengo won't mind."

"Ah, yes, Kengo," the elder said, a contemplative look on his face. "My grandson is quite smitten with you, is he not?"

Hikari could not help but blush prettily at the comment. "Hai, I suppose he is, Gokumatsu-san," she replied softly. "But I can only see him as a friend." Taking one final look into the mirror, Hikari quickly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before standing up and bowing. "I suppose it is time to go now. Good-bye, Gokumatsu-san, I hope that we will meet up again someday."

The traveling band was waiting outside, her Ponyta stomping with impatience. Kengo offered her his hand and helped her on before bowing respectfully. "I wish you well on your journey, Hikari," he said, a hint of spite laced in his voice for the new lord.

"Thank you, Kengo," Hikari replied with a sad smile. "We must go now, before the sun sets. I wish you and the village good luck." With a quick pat on Ponyta's side, the group set off.

The journey to the capitol of the region, Tobari, was arduous. The region was surrounded by tall mountains that protected it from invaders. If the invaders somehow managed to get through the outlying barriers, they would have to trek over the rocky and snowy terrain (as well as face rouge demons and bandits) to reach the center where the capitol lies. It was good that the people of the region knew of its shortcuts, though even with the hidden secrets of the land it was still hard to traverse.

It had taken Hikari's band two weeks to get to the capitol with all of the shortcuts. Luckily, when they left, spring had already taken its grip. There were no worries about snowstorms or blistering heat; the only trouble they ran into was a mudslide after a weekly deluge.

"Look, Hikari-dono," Haiji, a guard that she had befriended, said in awe. "There is Tobari. No matter how many times I see it, that city always renders me speechless."

Hikari had to agree with her friend. Looking down from atop the hill they were on, Hikari could see the buildings glimmer in the sunlight. Tobari was famous for its crystal buildings that towered high into the air, making homes for humans, demons, and Pokémon alike. At the center of the city was the Tengan Palace, home of all the rulers—_'Where my soon-to-be husband lives…'_

Hikari took a deep breath and tightened her grip on her Ponyta's reins. She had never really considered her marriage before, or rather, what her husband would act like. She had heard rumors that he was cold, silent, and ruthless, and that his elder brother was a rapist and a murderer. _'That's absurd, baka!'_ she mentally screamed, whapping herself lightly on the forehead. _'They are nothing but rumors spun by those gossiping old women.' _Her hands tightened even more in resolve. "I can't let those silly stories get to my head," she muttered, urging her ride forward. "I'm sure he's not that bad…"

Kouji, Haiji's younger brother looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. He was quiet and reserved, though quite handsome (Hikari blushed and quickly shook her head at the thought). "Who's not bad?" he questioned, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"E-e-eh, n-no one, K-Kouji-kun," Hikari replied, stuttering. Her heart pounded in her chest erratically. It was so loud she was sure the man next to her could hear it. Kouji just smirked, flashing a bit of canine while the wind tousled his dark violet hair. _'Dear _

_Cresselia, he should not look so SEXY like that!'_ Hikari whimpered silently. _'No, no! I should not think like that! I am about to be married, for Latias' sake!'_

They reached Tengan Palace swiftly, Hikari all but rushed down to the crystal city. She had to get away from Kouji before her treacherous mind did anything else to fluster her. Meeting her new husband would surely get her mind off the handsome young lad. The servants greeted the party with excitement and anticipation, catering to their every need. One servant took her Ponyta to the stable to be treated for while several others ushered Haiji and Kouji one way, her group another way, and she a third.

The inside of the palace was lavished with fine woodwork and beautiful paintings and calligraphies. Crystal artwork could be found around every corner, from simple Pokémon to complex sculptures that took many years to carve. Hikari found herself being ushered into the throne room, her head whipping about in wonder. The walls were decorated with beautiful paintings about how the world was created.

_'But, where is my husband?'_ Hikari thought worriedly, glancing around. _'He's nowhere to be found!'_ Suddenly the door opened behind her, and whirling around, Hikari's eyes widened in shock.

"Presenting our new lord, Shinji-sama!"

_'What? No way! B-but that's—that's Kouji-kun!'_

Shinji's eyes danced with amusement as he held his unconscious wife protectively. It was going to be interesting, being married to her.

* * *

HOKAY! That was kind of…short…and rushed…I don't really like it….I might make this chapter into its own story. If I do (most likely am), then this would be like a preview. Don't you guys feel special? :D Anyways, it's late, I'm tired, and I'm too lazy to put up a glossary. Just to let you know:

Haiji: Reiji in disguise

Kouji: Shinji in disguise

AND TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!! (7/11) :D Yeah, you all really should be giving me presents, instead of me giving you guys this chapter, so how about you guys leave me some loving reviews instead? I'm not going to update till I reach that 80 review mark. **-is bricked-** lol Ok, ok, so MAYBE I was joking. XD No, really: leave me some reviews and I'll try to update when I have the time. Till then!

Kamitori/KazeWind/Animeflash


	11. Week 11

**Twelve Weeks of Ikarishipping**

**Title:** For the FISH!! Part One

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** T for Satoshi's potty mouth and hints at….other activities…..

**Summary:** The spirit of the competition—all for the sake of fish! Satoshi's brain has DEFINITELY left the building, people!!

**AN:** Well…this chapter was brought on by Gaia and the Rejected Olympics (GO BARTON!!), so yeah. This is a random week. XD

**Disclaimer:** Kamitori doesn't own: Pokémon, Gaia Online, anything to do with the 2008 Beijing Olympics, Rockman.exe/Megaman.exe, or references to movies.

* * *

**Week 11: **For the FISH!! Part One (a.k.a. Satoshi is CRAZY)

_Satoshi's Epic Journal_

_OO Day of XX Month_

_It was the greatest thing ever, what I saw on that site. Honestly, the man is pure mad GENIUS! What he had on there is probably the greatest idea in the history of all online competition: The Rejected Olympics. Lanzar is PURE. MAD. GENIUS. And it was his Olympic games that stirred my ambitions and goals. It was his mad idea that spurred me to create my own Rejected Olympics. Everyone will love it, come tomorrow!_

_-Satoshi_

_--_

_Satoshi's Journal_

_OO Day of XX Month_

_Hey, hey! My plan went PERFECTLY! Everyone agreed to do the Olympics! Here's how it went:_

_"Everyone!" I shouted gleefully. "I have the greatest idea EVAH!" I'm serious: it's the greatest plan ever: hold my—well, our (my friends and mine) own Rejected Olympics, just like on Gaia! Honestly, that Lanzar is my new role model! He's a genius, a GENIUS I tell you! Bwhahahahah!!_

_"What is it, Satoshi?" Kasumi asked. _

_Why is she looking at me like that? It's kind of creepy. It looks like she wants to….OMG, EAT ME!! Oh, right, I have to pay attention! My mom says I have trouble paying attention. I don't know why, really, but she took me to this one weird place with this really weird doctor. I mean, HE HAD SWIRLY-EYED GLASSESS!! How could anyone see out of them? Oh, wait, yeah: pay attention._

_So, anyways, I leapt onto this large desk and posed heroically, like….umm….like some superhero dude! "We're gonna hold our own Rejected Olympics, guys!" I declared in my all-mighty powerful voice. It was cool. I sounded reaaaaaaaally important like!_

_And then Shinji threw a berry at me and called me stupid. I'M NOT STUPID, YA BASTARD!! Oh, oops! Kaa-san says not to cuss….well, what __she doesn't know won't hurt her! So, so, anyways, Hikari yelled at Shinji for calling me stupid (haha, told you I'm not duuuuumb! I just have mental problems! Oh, wait…..that came out wrong)._

_Anyways, Hikari and Shinji then get into an argument with Shinji leaving in a huff in the end. Hikari followed him afterwards. I swear, I heard some scuffling, thumping, and moaning when I passed by my living room's walk-in closet. I wonder if there's any infestation? Oh, right, right: Must. Pay. Attention. Yup, exactly._

_So I got everyone to agree to doing the Rejected Olympics (I wonder if anyone else noticed how flushed Shinji and Hikari were. They must've been excited!) in the end. We all split up into teams depending on our home region, and will officially start the Olympics tomorrow! Yeah! Well, Shinji called my idea stupid again before we all split up, but then Hikari whispered something in Shinji's ear that made him blush a bit. Wonder what she said._

_Right! Rejected Olympics, watch out, because the Pokémon world is hitting it head on!_

_-Satoshi_

_--_

_Satoshi's Journal_

_OO Day of XX Month_

_Wooooo!! The Olympics just finished the first day, and MAN! I'm still pumped and ready to go! I can't wait for tomorrow!! YEAH! So, so, let me recount how this epic day went:_

_Everyone was out on the Masara Town fields bright and early, since everyone was excited to start the games. Our first game was washing bikes. Not as easy as it sounds, since it's REALLY hard to get between the wheels. Takeshi and I learned this the hard way when we tried to wash the spokes. Well, Sinnoh won the first round with the time of five minutes and three seconds. Darn it, I swear, we were close behind with five minutes and thirty seconds! So close, but HOENN finished before Kanto! How the heck did that happen? And Johto game in THIRD! Kanto was last! NOOOOO!!_

_I would go and huddle in my little emo corner of depression right now, but I must finish this account. So anyways, the next event was packing suitcases. We had to pack as much stuff into a small suitcase as fast as possible. And guess what! Guess what! Kanto won this game! Yay, for having the most females! It kind of damages the Kanto males' prides, but oh well! We won! WOOT!!_

_And, um…well…the next couple of events I can't recount because I was knocked out during "Toss the Ishitsubute". Who came up with a lame game like that?...oh wait, yeah. I did. Never mind! Eheheheh….Well, either way, Sinnoh and Hoenn both won three games, and Johto and Kanto won two games each._

_But Kanto will win! Why? Because…..This. Is. KANTO!!_

_-Satoshi_

_--_

_Satoshi's Journal_

_OO Day of XX Month_

_It's day two of the Olympics and I almost got arrested! You see, one of the events was "Throw Tsubotsubo at the Moving Targets". Apparently the police heard about "Toss the Ishitsubute"….good thing Hyouta has horrible aim cuz one of the Ishitsubute he threw hit the officer and knocked him out. Oh well! As long as I don't get arrested! XD_

_So, anyways, I have some horrible, despicable news: all fishing is being banned until each city/town pays the fine of four thousand PokéYen because of the horrible environmental care! And the mayor of Kogane City just said that he would pay the winners of my Olympics each ten thousand PokéYen! I NEED MY DAILY SERVING OF FISH! I NEED TO GROW! I mean, I'm FOURTEEN and I look like I'm TEN! I NEED THE CALCIUM!! KANTO HAS TO WIN! FOR THE FISH!!...oh, all right. For the environment too…..BUT MOSTLY FOR THE FISH!!_

_KANTO SHALL NOT LOSE! Again, THIS. IS. KANTO!! RAWR!!_

_Urk! Kaa-san just came in and told me to go to sleep. I shall finish recounting today's trials and triumphs tomorrow before the Olympics start up again. Until then, dear journal!_

_-Satoshi_

* * *

Yes, I have decided to extend _Twelve Weeks_ for the Olympic specials in honor of the 2008 Beijing Olympics (lol, the mascots have cool names: Bei-Bei, Jing-Jing, Huan-Huan, Ying-Ying, and Nii-Nii. Thanks, Bookwormx-san for the help! :D) and the finished Rejected Olympics on Gaia. It will be told in at least three parts, so I hope you guys look forward to the chapters and Satoshi's exaggerated narration!

P.S: The reference to calcium in fish was from the Rockman.exe/Megaman.exe anime/manga, if anyone recognizes it…

P.S.S: If you find any formating errors that I might have missed, please tell me. Honestly, what's up with 's formating these days?

**Glossary:**

-Satoshi: Ash

-Kasumi: Misty

-Shinji: Paul

-Hikari: Dawn

-Masara Town: Pallet Town

-Ishitsubute: Geodude

-Tsubotsubo: Shuckle

-PokéYen: The currency in the Pokémon world (the money symbol that looks like a 'P' with two horizontal lines passing through the stem)

-Kogane City: Goldenrod City


End file.
